Find Me
by NewtnTMR
Summary: Sequel to Remember Me. After escaping the Maze with Group B, after loosing her best friend Belle only has one goal. Find Newt. But when she is thrown into the Scorch and dangers around every corner can Belle reunite with Newt? But with an old friend getting increasingly closer with him is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

It's been two days since we've escaped from the Maze and everyday was the same.

Wake up, eat, shower, pee, eat, sleep.

Aris had to sleep in a different room from us since he was a boy, it wasn't like any of the girls actually cared, so he just sat in the corner. I could tell he thought about Rachel.

We all did.

I missed her so much, she was my best friend and she was dead.

I still couldn't believe it.

The only thing that meant anything to me was finding Newt, Sonya was still the only one who knew and I though about telling the others but I wasn't ready yet.

I lay down for another sleepless night but something felt different, something was wrong.

I slept underneath Sonya on the bunk beds.

"Belle?" Sonya whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep, something isn't right," she explained.

"I know, I feel it too."

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

I thought for a second before shaking my head. "I don't know."

As if on cue the banging started. I shot out of bed and Sonya was right behind me as girls started to wake up.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked sleepily

"I'm not sure," I answered looking around as the room erupted in chaos.

I heard a girl scream and I turned to see a girl hadn't met yet with blonde hair that looked almost grey staring in horror at the window.

A face of a woman who was missing her nose and had a large scar that sealed her eye shut preventing it from opening stood there smiling crookedly at the window, her blonde tangled hair flopping down over her one open blood shot eye that looked brown but was hard to see exactly.

The face of the woman was behind bars behind the curtain but she wasn't the only one. Men and woman different scars and bruises.

"What the hell is going on?" Harriet asked.

"We need to get out of here," I said shakily.

I heard a banging on the door as Sonya tried to break down the door. "It won't budge."

I saw a fire extinguisher and ran over and grabbed it handing over to Sonya. "Try this."

She nodded and banged on the door with all her strength as the door swung open revealing darkness.

"I'll go first," Harriet said from behind us walking confidently over to the doorway and was soon engulfed by darkness.

"I'll go next," I offered and walked through the door and I soon missed the light of the dorm. I heard the footsteps of the girls following me.

The smell hit me immediately and I regretted the decision of being out here.

"I think I remember where the light switches are," Rosa said she sounded close as I walked into something that was hanging from the ceiling.

I was taken by surprise and was knocked into what I had to guess was a table and landed on my back across it.

"Who was that? Are you ok?" I heard the worried voice of Sonya ask.

"Found 'em," I heard Rosa say triumphantly I looked up and saw bodies hanging upside down from the ceiling and I just walked into one.

I felt like I was gonna be sick and I heard a girl do that.

"Are they the people who rescued us?" I heard a girl ask.

"I think they are," I heard another girl answer.

"They stink," I heard a girl say

I even heard one girl say: "Damn it the cute ones dead."

I saw a door on the other end of the hall I walked over to it and on the door read.

 **Aris Jones. Group B, Subject B1**

 **The Partner**

"What the hell?" I turned and saw Rosa who I didn't even know was behind me.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Can I get the fire extinguisher?"

She nodded ran off then came back with the extinguishers, now a crowd had crowded around the door.

I grabbed it and slammed it again and again against the handle until it opened. I walked though and saw a messy bed I looked at it and remembered how Rachel would always put the blankets down neatly.

I heard a toilet flush and the door swung open but Aris didn't walk through the door it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Harriet demanded but I recognised her immediately from my dreams.

Black hair and piercing blue eyes.

It was Teresa.

 **FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL! WHOOP WHOOP! I was going to update yesterday but my Grandma and Grandad came over so I couldn't and I spent all day cooking so sorry it took forever to post! It's still going to be Belle, Newt, Belle, Newt! I hope you like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Newt POV:**

"I'm a bloody, Crank!" I heard a voice screech, as I was shaken awake by Frypan.

"Newt! Newt, wake up!" I opened my eyes and I was him right in front of my face, if he were any closer we would have been kissing. "Newt, come one wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said tiredly pushing him away. I stood up and looked around and saw complete madness as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "What's happening?"

Fry's mouth dropped open. "Did you seriously just ask that? I thought you were named after Isaac shucking Newton."

"I was but it doesn't mean I'm smart, especially when I just woke up to a room full of bloody madness," I snapped. I shook my head and looked around.

"Well, Jackson woke up to go and pee when he heard banging on the window, he opened the curtains and saw these people who look like they have been torn apart, they are calling themselves Cranks," Frypan said quickly, I only just managed to pick up what he said.

"Where's Newt?" I heard Tommy ask, I saw him.

"Right here!"

He turned to me, he was basically next to me so I didn't know how he missed me.

"What's goin' on?"

"You think I have a bloody clue? Bunch of crazies want to eat us for breakfast, by the looks of it. We need to find another room to have a gathering in another room."

Tommy nodded but looked like he was on another planet, we collected the Gladers and Minho tried to brake the handle off the door. It didn't work. I tried and again it didn't work.

"It's locked," I muttered even though I knew they already knew.

"Really, genius?" Minho said sarcastically, he folded his arms making his veins stick out. I shook my head as he continued. "No wonder you were named after Isaac Newton - such an amazing ability to think."

I took a deep breath ignoring his comment, I just couldn't be bothered with him. "Let's brake the bloody handle off." I looked around to see blank faces staring at me with wide eyes with the Cranks screams driving me up the wall I just couldn't be bothered with him.

Minho and Frypan then got in a small discussion over what the Cranks were called and still no one had gave me something to brake the bloody door handle with. In the end I snapped at them both and again asked for something to break the buggin' door down with. In the end Harry gave me a fire extinguisher. I slammed the door with it taking out all my anger out on the small brass handle until it cracked and fell off.

Minho and Frypan got into another discussion and when Frypan said the most unexpected thing. Minho was right. What are the odds?

Minho went first into the door that led into the dark room, I went second. I searcched around the room for the light switches when I suddenly found myself getting flipped over a table and landed on my back.

"Table," I said getting to my feet. "Watch out for the tables."

I made my way to the side of the room.

"Does anyone remember where the light switches were?" Someone asked. I think it was Fry but I'm not sure.

I rolled my eyes. "That's where I'm heading," I responded. "I swear I remember seeing a set of them somewhere over here."

I blocked everything out until I found them, I felt a smile spread on my face. "Found it!" I shouted.

I flicked them and turned, my mouth dropped open and as I saw the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling.

I suddenly had to fight back the sick that threatened to arise as I realised. They were our rescuers. Tommy stumbled over and I almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous he looked, it was as if he had loads of Gally's drink. I winced as I remembered Gally and what he did.

Minho walked over as Tommy doubled over as if in pain, I shared a worried look with Minho as I reached out and squeezed Thomas' shoulder. "Tommy, what's bloody wrong with you?"

Tommy straitened up saying he was fine confessing that he couldn't do the freaky thing with her, but as Minho said spread out he lead us to a door but what struck me was what was next to door.

 **Teresa Agnes. Group A, Subject A1.**

 **The Betrayer**

Thomas seemed to have zoned out focusing on something, I had no idea about.

We soon got him to snap out of it, he had a moment about her last name, as if that was something to think about.

He broke down the door but Teresa wasn't in there, it was boy called Aris, he said he had come from a Maze, he was just like Teresa came up with a note saying 'he was the last one ever' he was also in a coma for a week but unlike Teresa he came up with another girl.

That was when the Greenie alarm went off, the whole room went into madness except for Aris who had no idea what it meant

The door locked and Minho broke it down and what shocked us all that the bodies were gone, the smell was gone, the Cranks. Gone.

Tommy took a nap.

"After everything that boy can still nap," Minho said coming up behind me.

I nodded. "I swear that boy could sleep even if the whole building was on fire."

Minho shook his head and walked off. A few hours later Tommy woke up, I explained to him about when we first got in the Maze.

For three days we had no food, no one really talked to Aris, I talked to him sometimes but I never asked him about his Maze, the idea of another Maze freaked me out.

During the three days I noticed how it felt like a piece of me was missing, as if I was missing something but I wish I knew three things.

One- What Alby mouthed to me before he died.

Two- What Nelson tried to tell me before he died

Three- This one disturbed me the most. Why I randomly fell asleep in the Deadheads without even remembering going out there.

Teresa told me I went out there for some fresh air after Tommy got Stung but I still don't understand.

I would remember that, right?

On the third day without food I sat by the door, almost falling asleep, when something red flew right in front of me.

It was an apple.

"What? How? Where did you?"

"Follow me." He pulled me to my feet and out the door.

 **Janson POV:**

"Who in the bloody hell is that?" I heard a boy say, his accent English.

Newt.

I looked up and saw the blonde boy taking a chunk out of his apple, I felt a small wave of relief that he didn't remember from the 'Deadheads'.

"Settle down, Mr. Newton. All will be explained soon," I said calmly.

I heard him mumble a curse under his breath.

Soon Thomas came out and walked into the force field, I told him to settle down. I looked up and saw him talking to Newt, they were in a conversation. Both of their brown eyes flickering over.

If they knew, maybe they might see each other differently.

 **Sorry it took me so long to update the second chapter! I hope you liked the chapter! Aris is with the boys! I hope you like this chapter, review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** **: I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

"Who are you?" Harriet repeated authority clear in her voice.

"My name is Teresa, who are you?" Teresa answered her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"My name is Harriet," she pointed to Sonya, Rosa and Florence and introduced them as she went. "Now, where is Aris?"

"Who?" Confusion clouded her eyes as she looked around.

"The boy who was here last night," I said clearly.

"I was with my group but then they said they had to move me," Teresa said shaking her head before she looked up angrily. "I'm glad they did, that way I'm not stuck with Thomas."

"Who's Thomas? What other group?" Sonya asked she looked at me for a second.

"Thomas, he's a horrible person. Betrayed me, hurt me, he's a monster." She looked at her hands

"What did he do?" Florence asked.

"It doesn't matter, at least I'm away from him now."

"What about your other group?" I asked, curious. Maybe she came from my Maze.

"They were a group of boys, I was the only girl. We were trapped inside a giant Maze, with these creatures. They were called Grievers," She shook her head as if to shake off a nightmare as some of her black hair came loose from her ponytail as they went flying across her face.

Florence's mouth dropped open in awe. "We went through the exact same thing."

"Really?" Teresa said licking her lips.

"Belle, go get Teresa some water," Harriet ordered.

"Belle," Teresa said uncertain. I stood up and walked out of the room and brought her water.

I sat down on a bunk next to Sonya, Teresa eyes were fixed on me as if I was a puzzle she couldn't figure out.

She finally spoke. "Belle, do any of these names seem familiar to you?" She looked me in the eye as she spoke.

"Belle, what is she talking about?" Rosa asked.

Teresa listen off names ignoring Rosa's question. "Thomas, Minho, Chuck, Alby, Jeff, Clint, Gally." She hesitated before saying the last name. "Newt."

My body tensed up I tried to tell her no, shake my head but I was frozen.

"Belle," Sonya said snapping me out of my daze. I turned to her my eyes finally leaving Teresa's piercing blue ones. "You should tell them, they're gonna find out anyway."

"Tell us what?"

"Belle?"

"What is she talking about?"

Questions were thrown at me as I took a deep breath.

"There's something you should know about me," I said quietly, then I told them about the boy Glade, I left out things like Andrew attacking me and Newt and Cameron.

"Why did you tell us?" Harriet asked.

"I couldn't," I said standing up.

"Why not?" Harriet stood up as well, if looks could kill. I would defiantly be dead.

"Just calm down," Sonya said calmly standing in the middle of me and Harriet, even though I'd never fight her. I'm not like that.

"It's complicated," I said my voice calmer now.

Harriet's gaze flickered to Sonya. "You knew, but you didn't tell me." He face was hurt, it was as if she had been stabbed in the back.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Sonya trailed off. "I promised her I wouldn't tell."

Harriet stormed out the room then came back in again amazement on her face.

"They're gone," She said her anger seemed so far away now.

"What?" Sonya asked.

"The bodies, their gone."

We all followed her out when I noticed something on Sonya's neck.

"Sonya," I ran over as she turned you have something on your neck.

"What?"

"Turn around," I ordered she did.

I pulled it down and saw a tattoo.

 **Property of WICKED. Group B, Subject A5. The Trusted.**

"It's a tattoo," I said shaking my head.

"A tattoo? A tattoo of what?"

"It's says property of WICKED. Group B, Subject A5. The Trusted," I told her she turned to me as confusion covered her face.

"What the hall does that mean?" She asked her eyes scanning around the room before landing on me again, I shrugged my shoulders not thinking of anything to say.

"Do I have one?" I asked.

"There's something on Teresa's neck!" A girl exclaimed. "It's a tattoo."

"What does it say?"

"Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A1. The Betrayer,"

"The Betrayer?"

Soon the room had erupted in ciaos.

"What does mine say?" I asked Sonya.

She turned me around and I felt her pull my collar down a little so she could see it.

"Property of WICKED. Group AB, Subject AB0. The Forgotten."

"Why is mine AB?" I asked

"You were in Groups A and B," Sonya said shrugging her shoulders when Harriet came running over.

"What does yours say?" Sonya asked.

"I haven't checked," Harriet said turning around. I shared a look with Sonya when she pulled her collar down. I saw Sonya's face pale I peered over her shoulder and saw why. "What does it say?"

I shared a look with Sonya who opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Group B, Subject B9," I took a deep breath. "The Sacrifice."

Teresa came over and I grabbed her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked she nodded and we walked to another corner of the room.

"Did Thomas hurt you too?" Teresa asked as soon as we got there."

"What? No," I said shaking my head. "He was actually nice to me. I was just wondering how you knew me,"

"Thomas, nice," She said disbelieving. Whatever he did must have been bad. "I found out about you because I worked with Newt while we were working out the Maps, anyway we were figuring them out and he went out, I think to meet Thomas I'm not sure, he came back upset so one of the boys said something about you, can't quite remember what, he then snapped at him saying not everything is about you. I then asked some Zart guy and he said you were a girl who got pulled into the Maze by some crazy guy and died."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the last sentence. "Do they all think I'm dead?"

"Yup,"

I blew out a big breath.

"Now ask me the question you've been wanting to ask me." Her locked eyes with mine I couldn't help but be jealous that Newt had been spending time with another girl, especially one as beautiful as Teresa but I shook away the thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said but she just shook her head,

"You know what I'm talking about," She insisted.

"Is Newt ok?" I asked looking at the floor terrified of her answer.

"Last time I checked, he's fine." I looked up and saw her give me a small smile but then her smile dropped and she looked at the floor as if remembering something.

"What? What's wrong?"

"When Thomas got Stung, Newt went into the Deadheads for some fresh air but he went missing for hours. Minho went into the Deadheads and looked for him. He was asleep in the Deadheads but he didn't even remember going in there."

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"I know, and also he freaked out when Alby, Nelson and Zart died," She said sadly her blue eyes finding the floor.

I never knew Nelson, I didn't really know Alby but Zart. I was so close with Zart. He was my best friend apart from Newt and now he's dead.

Tears streamed down my face.

"Belle, are you alright?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I just. Zart was one of my best friends," I explained as Sonya came over.

"We're going into the Dorm now," She paused. "Belle, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my arm that I shook off. I walked into the Dorm and walked into the bathroom, I closed the door.

I didn't look in the mirror in the three days I have been in this dorm but now I did. Newt told me what I looked like once. More tears streamed at the memory. I looked up at the mirror, I had rounded eyes and my noise was a little bent but you could only see it if you looked closely. My hair was dark brown but I already knew that, my eye colour was brown but if you looked closely you could see swirls of green and darker brown. I wasn't pretty but I wasn't ugly either.

The door opened and Sonya and Harriet walked in.

"Are you ok?" Harriet asked.

"I'm fine," I said shaking it off, I went to go walk out the door but Harriet stepped in the way.

"Did something happen to Newt?" Sonya asked.

"No, some of my best friends died," I said as more tears fell. "And everyone thinks I'm dead."

Sonya pulled me into a hug. "It's ok," She said softly.

I pulled out of the hug and wiped away the tears. Suddenly Rosa ran through the door.

"You need to come. Now!" She yelled.

We all exchanged a look and Rosa lead us out of the Dorm and into the main room where the bodies hung where a man sat.

He was the Rat man I'd seen in my dreams.

"Sit down," He said addressing us all.

He told us that we had to travel a hundred miles, to get the cure for the Flare which makes you go crazy and turn into a Crank.

"One last thing," The Rat man said. "As I'm sure Teresa has told you about a boy called Thomas, Thomas has done an unforgivable crime and he has to be punished. You _must_ bring him to a cave in the mountains and lock him in a chamber and there he will be killed and you will have your cure." He looked around us all his eyes examining the face of every person until it landed on me. "I expect you Belle must be just as upset with Thomas as Teresa."

"Why?" I asked my eyes narrowed at him.

"It was his genius idea to separate you and the boy, _Newt_."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor not sure if I should believe what he's saying.

"The Flat Trans will appear in one hour, in that time I expect you all to be ready, goodbye." With that a fog appeared and when it cleared. He was gone.

The next hour was a blur as the girls ran around getting their stuff, I found the picture of Newt from under my pillow and stuffed it in my back pocket. I helped pack the food and the water.

We soon stood as the Flat Trans appeared. It was large and was a murky, shadowy grey. I felt my mouth drop open.

"I'll go first," Teresa said and before anyone could stop her she stepped though and disappeared we all soon followed and I came in behind Sonya and Harriet behind me. It was a long dark corridor, we walked for what seemed like forever until heard footsteps going upwards.

"There's stairs up here," Teresa yelled, we should go up there.

"Who made her the leader," Harriet grumbled. "Stick."

We started going upwards when a blinding light appeared.

"We should go up there," Harriet shouted. She grabbed me and Sonya pulling us to the front until we were at the front.

"She's right," Sonya said. I nodded in agreement.

"We should cover ourselves up," Teresa said pulling her bed sheet and using it to cover herself and then walked into the light. Harriet, Sonya and I soon followed it was like we stepped into an oven the sun was low in the sky.

Harriet stepped back down into the tunnel.

"North is that way," Teresa said pointing towards a city, a hundred miles would be a little further than that but I'm not too sure."

Soon the rest of the girls came up and they left Emilie in charge of the food. I suddenly found myself missing Rachel.

She wouldn't let Teresa be the leader all of a sudden.

I kinda think she's bloody crazy.

We ran towards the city when Harriet tripped over something but we closely. It was someone.

It was a young girl no older than eleven she was curled up in a small ball and was wrapped up in a blanket, she lifted her head up and looked at us all with round bright blue eyes that had a darker blue ring around the outside, platinum blonde hair stuck our randomly on her sunburnt face.

"Who are you?" Teresa asked.

"My name is Jayne, who're you?"

"My name is Teresa, what are you doing out here."

The girl shook her head. "I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Teresa asked.

"I only remember two things," Jayne said her body shaking probably with fear.

"What do you remember?" Harriet asked.

"My name," she said and then she pointed to the back of her neck.

Sonya stepped around her and pulled down the collar. "Property of WICKED. Group B, Subject B20. The Guide."

"Are you Group B?" Jayne asked

We all exchanged glances before Teresa answered. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm supposed to lead you on a shortcut through the city until you meet Group A." She looked up as the sky turned a cloudy grey and the wind picked up. "Better start moving before the storm starts."

The girl stood and flattened down her wild hair as she turned to the city as the rain started. "Lets go."

We ran in silence as the rain picked up and soon we were running blind the only sound was Jayne's high pitched voice. We were all took by surprise when the lightning started to strike as girls screams echoed around, I looked and I could vividly see Sonya running not so far away from me.

Lightning struck not far from my left and a girls scream followed, a loud roar of thunder as pain took over my body and my world went black.

 **I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I FORGOT TO PUT GROUP A's TOTTOO'S IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you all liked this and chapter but I feel really stupid now for forgetting to put in the tattoo's! Ahh... Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Newt POV:**

We all sat in front of the Rat Man as Minho had called him but I co7uldn't blame him for it as he did look like a rat. When he looked up sometimes he'd look between me and Tommy than back at his book. Aris the weird kid who was telepathic with Tommy was just staring at the floor on his own as if his whole world has fell down around him but I couldn't really blame him for it, he'd been taken away from his group, but I knew what it felt like watching your best friend die in front of you, most of felt that way when Alby died and Tommy watched Chuck die and now Teresa was missing. We'd all lost someone.

Minho broke the silence that seemed to be going on forever. "I think we've all gone psycho like...what'd they call themselves? Cranks. The Cranks at the windows. We're all sitting here waiting for a lecture from Rat Man like this is totally normal. Like we're at some kind of school. I can tell you this much - if he really had something good to say, he wouldn't need a freaking magic wall to protect him from us, now, would he?"

"Just slim it and listen," I said trying to keep at least a little hope. "Maybe it's all gonna be over."

"Yeah, right," Minho scoffed. "And Frypan's gonna start having little babies, Winston'll get rid of his monster acne, Thomas here'll actually smile for once."

Tommy turned to Minho. "There, you happy?"

Dude," he responded. "You're one ugly shank."

"If you say so."

"Shut your bloody holes," I whispered. "I think it's time."

Rat Man stood up and searched through a draw and rummaged through whatever was in there until he pulled out a folder full of messy papers which were folded and sticking out awkwardly.

"Ah here it is," He said, I frowned slightly. Even his voice made him sound like a rat. "Thank you for gathering in an orderly manner so I can tell you what I've been...instructed to tell you. Please listen carefully."

"Why do you need that wall?" Minho shouted out

Rolling my eyes I reached around Tommy and punched Minho in the arm. "Shut up!" I growled.

He then explained to us about phase two, about having the Flare and if we make it a hundred miles north to get a Cure or we'd all go crazy and become Cranks. Her also said this was when things were gonna get difficult, as if he hadn't already been through hell for the past two years of our lives. But there was something _familiar_ about Rat Man. But it wasn't a good familiar, not even close. He also told us we had to be going through this thing called a Flat Trans at six he'll be executed in the most unpleasant way. Then his bloody magic wall fogged and he was gone, like he was never there. I saw Tommy leave and Minho go after him, after a few minutes I got worried and went after them.

They were in the bathroom.

"You're a shuck genius," I heard Minho say before I walked into the bathroom.

"What're you two hiding for."

Minho continued to be a slinthead and refused to be the leader but after an hour I'd convinced him to be our leader. At nine o'clock we all slept. At five o'clock our alarms went off on our watches as we all got ready and ten minutes before Rat Man's time for the Flat Trans we stood in front of it. His magic wall had appeared again too.

I saw Aris and Tommy talking, Aris trailed off as Minho stood.

"We've got three minutes," Minho asked looking around and I almost laughed at the strange sight of Minho being serious. "Everyone sure they wanna go?"

I saw a few boys nod their head, Tommy included.

"Anyone change their mind overnight?" Minho asked. "Speak now or never. Once we go where ever we're going, if some shank decides he's a sissy-pants and tries to turn back, I'll make sure he does it with a broken nose and smashed private parts."

'Did he just bloody say that?' I thought to myself as my face found themselves in my hands and I groaned loudly.

"Newt, you got a problem?" Minho asked. My head snapped up at the mention of my name and it took a second to register what he had said.

"Uh...no. Just admiring your bloody leadership skills."

Minho pulled down his shirt where his tattoo is. "What does that say slinthead?"

I looked left and right and felt my face flush. "We know you're the bloody boss, Minho. Slim it."

"No, you slim it," He retorted pointing at me. "We don't have time for that kind of klunk. So shut your hole."

"It's six o'clock," A Glader I think it was Jack shouted.

Suddenly Rat Man's wall turned opaque again, foggy then a splotchy white then it disappeared. What was left was a portion of the wall was a murky grey.

"Come on!" Minho yelled as he pulled one of the straps of his bag onto his shoulder. He was gripping a water bag. "Don't mess around - we only have five minutes to get through. I'll go first." He pointed at Tommy. "You go last - make sure everyone follows me before you come."

Tommy nodded as Minho walked over to the Flat Trans and stopped in front of it before turning to us. "See you shanks on the other side."

Then he disappeared in the Flat Trans.

After a couple minutes only me, Aris and Tommy were left Aris stepped though even though I think he tried to talk to Tommy first.

I followed close behind.

 **Minho POV:**

"Hey!" I heard Thomas shout, his voice sounded a little panicked. "You guys-"

Then the sound of someone falling on another echoed through the dark corridor.

"Ow," A person yelled, not sure who. I think it was the shuck-face Aris.

"Everyone be still and shut up!" I shouted before asking. "Thomas, was that you? Are you there?"

"Yes!" He shouted back I could hear the stumbling of feet. What the hell were those slintheads doing? "I was the last one through. Did everyone make it?"

"We were lining everyone up and counting off nice and easy till you came stumbling through like a doped-up bull," I responded. "Let's do it again. One!"

Silence.

"Two!" Thomas shouted.

Everyone counted off until we got to nine-teen.

"Who hasn't said anything?" I shouted. Silence. "There are twenty of us, who hasn't said anything?"

"Minho, we've all said something," Frypan said.

"Right," I said confused Notting my eyebrows together. "Alright, one at a time shout your name so I know who's here."

Everyone shouted their name but it went too quickly for me to process what was happening.

"I didn't get any of that. Does anyone have any idea who's missing?"

Silence.

"I don't understand," Thomas said quietly.

"Don't understand what?" I shouted.

"I saw him go through the Flat Trans, but he's not here!" Thomas shouted and a few mumbles broke out.

"Who? Thomas, who's missing?" I shouted.

"Newt."

 **I was gonna update earlier today but I couldn't because I was home alone and I had to watch my dogs because if they're alone they eat the house :(. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Review if you love or hate this chapter! Until next chapter! Byee!**

 **Before I forget I won't be able to update on Friday probably because I'm meeting my friend but I'll probably update tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

"Belle?" I heard a distant voice whisper. "Belle, can you hear me? Please wake up."

I tried but I couldn't.

"I know you can just please," The voice whispered.

Who was it?

Teresa? Sonya? Harriet?

I wanted it be Newt but the voice was a girl's voice so it wasn't. Maybe I was dead.

If I was dead then the voice would have to be Rachel's.

"Rachel?" I croaked out and opened my eyes, my vision was blurry but I could see long blonde hair.

It wasn't Rachel. I don't know any dead blonde people.

My vision cleared and I could see Sonya's face her blue eyes staring into mine.

Was Sonya dead too?

"I'm sorry," I croaked. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you sorry about?" She asked

"I'm sorry you had to die too," I said and she shook her head.

She turned her head. "Florence!" She screeched and I went to go lift my hands to my ears but it felt like I couldn't move. It was like someone was drilling inside my head making my head spin.

Florence's face popped up in front of her eyes twinkled as if she were about to cry. "I'm glad your awake, you've been unconscious for a day. Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head making my head spin.

"You were struck by lightning," She explained. "Teresa and Sonya carried you here."

The memory of the pain and darkness suddenly came back to me and my body suddenly started to ache in pain. I wanted to scream out in pain but I refused.

"Sonya, has she said anything since woke up?" Florence asked.

"She called me Rachel, then she said she was sorry because I was dead," Sonya explained.

Florence turned back to me. "Belle, you're not dead. You were struck by lightning but you're still alive."

"Ok," I said simply. I turned to Sonya who was looking out the window a look of worry was on her face. I looked around the room.

Rosa and Teresa were missing.

"Where's Teresa and Rosa?" I asked

"Teresa went off a few hours ago and Rosa she didn't..." Sonya trailed off her voice broke as she did so and her eyes found the floor.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"A Crank jumped at her just before she got inside the house." Sonya had tears streaming down her face.

"I always thought Rosa would be the one who survived, she ran the Maze," Harriet explained as she sat next to me. "She always held us together."

"Is she awake?" Jayne asked walking over her blonde hair still stuck up in random directions. "There's a storm coming we should stay here until it passes. Hopefully Teresa will be back soon."

As if on cue Teresa walked into the room she looked around the room anger evident in her blue eyes they landed on me. "They controlled me," She growled and sat down against the door. "They made me kiss him!"

"Kiss, who?" I asked.

"Thomas, I'm glad the lightning destroy your eardrums." She look her head angrily and looked at the wall. "The boys are travelling across the Scorch."

"Will they make it here by the time the storm comes?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We should stay here, we should be able to see them when they get into the city." She looked at me. "Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I hope so." My eyes found the ground. I suddenly felt so small.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sonya said sitting next to me giving me a sideways hug.

"I can't believe they made me do that, especially after what he did," Teresa growled she stood up and started to pace the room.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Sonya said standing up and standing in front of Teresa.

Teresa just rolled her eyes. "We should stay here until the storm stops, we might even be able to see who made it from their Group. With any luck Thomas won't make it maybe Minho too."

"Minho was one of my best friends," I said standing up my whole body ached. "He's a good person there's no need to be a shuck-faced stick."

Teresa sat down again. "Slinthead."

"Belle, sit down," I heard Florence order.

I shook my head and sat down, my legs ached as I stared daggers at Teresa.

She smirked a little at how angry she'd made me but said nothing.

"The lightning is going to start soon," I heard Jayne said. I looked out the window I didn't know when the rain started but I saw the first flash of lightning and I felt myself start to worry.

"Do you see them yet?" Sonya asked

"Nope," I whispered.

"Good, maybe it'll get 'em all," Teresa said. I looked back at Teresa her eyes twinkled with something.

Was she hiding something?

"I see them," I heard someone shout.

I looked out the window and saw figures start running towards the house, I watched the way they walked watching for one with a limp.

None.

I saw one boy carrying another boy. I prayed that the boy wasn't Newt. I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them spill.

Boy after boy ran inside a house but none of them had limps.

I felt more tears run down my cheeks.

"Belle, did you see him?" Sonya asked. I shook my head but didn't stop looking out the window.

"How can you be sure?" Harriet asked.

"He has a limp," Me and Teresa answered at the same time.

I was still looking out the window when I saw someone stumble along the road in the storm, I couldn't see a detail of their face, I think it was a boy but I'm not too sure.

"There's someone out there," I said. He went next to the door but stumbled and fell to the ground, he rested his back against the wall next to the door. He clawed back at the door trying to push it open but he was too weak. "We should help him!"

"He's probably a Crank," Teresa waved it off.

Suddenly a two people came round the side of the building grabbing him and dragging him behind the building.

He was too weak to fight back.

"It's too late anyway, Cranks just came and are probably going to kill him," I grumbled.

I sat down on the floor I rested my head on the wall as I fell asleep.

 **This was a filler chapter and I won't update again till Saturday because I'm going out with my friend tomorrow, you'll have to wait to see what happens to Newt. Sorry. I hope you liked this update anyway! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Newt POV:**

Pain was everywhere as I felt myself scream out, I don't know where I am or how I'm in pain but all I know is it hurts. I hear voices sometimes but their too distant to hear.

I screamed out again, my vision was blurry but the colours were vivid making my eyes and head ache I felt pressure on my arm making me scream out again, a quiet buzzing noise followed as I heard the loud sound of someone breathing filled my ears, it took a second to realise the breathing was mine as I heard the voices again but this time I could hear pieces of what they were saying.

"A-five...possible...cure," One voice echoed.

"Don't...broken...forget," Another said, this one sounded familiar but my head hurt to much to think of what he was saying. At least I think it was a he.

My arm went numb again as another scream filled the air.

"Shut...and...drop...Scorch," The second voice whispered.

A loud noise echoed through the air and I wince and try to move my hands to cover my ears but pressure was suddenly put on my wrists and as I was about to scream something was put over my mouth making my scream quieter.

"How...subject?" A new voice echoed, it was a woman's voice it was calm but I still panicked.

"...test...phase...Scorch," The man said, I felt myself wince in pain as someone lifted me up.

The woman spoke again and this time I heard everything she said. "Remember, Newt. WICKED is good."

A loud noise filled the air and I struggled to get my hands over my ears over my ears but they were tied down as I screamed out in agony my body throwing itself violently around. My head ached and I screamed out as I felt myself be thrown to the side and I felt a prick in my neck.

"...possible," The man said.

"Should...Group...over?" A woman asked, it was different from the other voices I've heard.

"Wake..."

I suddenly felt breathing on my face. "Open you eyes, Newt," The woman said softly but it still made my head ache. "Wake up."

I felt my eyes struggle to open.

"You're stronger than you think. Open your eyes, Newt," She whispered as he breath danced along my face.

I suddenly saw a blinding light as I opened my eyes.

"That's it, your doing amazing," I heard the voice whisper, the voice was now on my left just out of my view.

Suddenly a face appeared red hair tried back in a bun. "Good mourning, Newt. I know you must be confused but soon you will understand."

I opened my mouth to speak but no noise came out.

"Don't worry," The woman said giving me a small smile. "You've just lost your voice, you'll get it back soon."

She looked off somewhere as her smile grew wider. "You're special, Newt." A mask covered my face as my vision became cloudy and her smile stopped and looked up and scowled. "Take him to the Berg, Janson."

"Who made you the boss?" A man voice echoed. A rat-faced man appeared in front of my face. "Don't worry, Newt. You'll be with your friends now."

The mask was removed from my face and my vision became darker.

"Remember, WICKED is good," they both said at the same time.

My world went dark.

^0^

A loud bang made me open my eyes, the sky was grey and a flash of light went across the sky, rain poured heavily but I was already wet.

How long had I been there? I thought to myself as I tried to stand but my legs shook and I fell back down again.

I opened my mouth to curse but no sound came out but a quiet noise that sounded like a whimper.

I was in a corner between two building, I looked forward and saw people running into a building that was at the end of the street I was on.

They all looked like boys. I saw a boy dragging another boy into the building, I put my hands firmly on the two walls next to me, with most of my strength I pushed myself so I was standing, my legs shook but I stayed stood up as I looked at the house. I leaned on the wall and slid along the wall I nearly fell a couple of times but I carried on standing as I pulled myself along the wall as more rain fell making my clothes more and more wet. Crazed laughter filled the air as a shiver ran down my spine. I continued to pull myself along until I reached the end of the wall and the building stood separate on it's own I took a deep breath and released the wall as I stumbled along the street towards the building, I nearly fell but I refused to let that happen as I knew if that happened.

I wouldn't get back up again.

I was so close now and I finally got to the house I hit the wall making me want to scream out in pain but I refused to let it out.

I stumbled over my own feet and slid down the wall, I clawed at the door knob, when it opened a little but the last of my strength had been used.

I saw Minho and Tommy talking, I tried calling out to them but my voice was still gone.

Suddenly two people appeared I looked around panicked and saw a figure in a near by window, it looked like a girl but I couldn't see too clearly, I felt myself be pulled away but I was too weak to fight back.

"Help," I croaked

I was soon pulled into darkness by a man who I'm sure will haunt me in all my nightmares.

Or at least the ones I have left.

 **I'm sorry I didn't update earlier today but I discovered Teen Wolf this mourning, Stydia is so shucking PERFECT! Anyway now you know a little about what happened to Newt you'll find out more later but for now that's all your gonna know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A REW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

"Belle, wake up," I heard someone say, I opened my eyes and saw the blury face of Sonya. She helped me stand. "Can you walk?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I might be a little slow but I should be ok." Ran a hand through my hair as I remembered what happened last night. I kept on thinking back to that person who had been dragged away, probably to his death, and there was also Newt, who I didn't see running into the house.

As if reading my mind Sonya spoke. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the limp slowed him down a little." She patted my back then helped me make sure I have all my stuff.

Jayne jumped through the door, her blonde hair was a frizz ball on top of her head after sleeping.

"We're gonna have to make a quick stop before I get you out of the city. It's very important"

I saw Teresa roll her eyes but agreed to go.

We got the last of our stuff together, as we ran out the door, I heard some noise from where the boys were but I didn't say anything, we ran down alley ways praying we didn't see any Cranks and when we did we threw a rock at them.

We ran and ran, we stopped sometimes on water and food breaks but that was it.

"Hey," Sonya said next to me, her normal pale skin was a little red because of the running, I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Hey," I said, I could feel my breathing becoming uneasy.

"How far until we get there?" I heard a girl complain loudly.

"Not far now," Jayne said effortlessly.

"How is she not tired?" I asked Sonya and she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders when something caught my eyes. "Hey guys, wait. I see something."

Everyone stopped and looked at me as Teresa walked through the girls.

"Why did we stop, Belle?" Teresa asked her pale skin was a little red but nothing too bad.

I pointed to the sign on the wall.

"You stopped us for a shucking sign." She rolled her eyes dramatically as I was Harriet make her way over to the sign

She looked over at us confused. "Belle, Teresa. I think you might want to take a look at this."

I stared daggers at Teresa before I walked over to the sign. I was a dull metal sign the centre of the wall.

 **THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER.**

 **NEWT, YOU'RE THE MIRACLE.**

"Miracle?" I asked in a daze.

"Newt's your boyfriend, right?" Harriet asked. I just nodded my head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Another girl asked.

I looked away from the sign and saw everyone was looking at me. I shook my head and played with my fingers nervously.

I suddenly heard Teresa scoff. "How is Thomas the _Leader._ He's the worst person I've ever met." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, before turning to Jayne. "I know this is weird but get us to wherever it is you want us to go so we can get to the Scorch and kill Thomas."

I saw Sonya shudder. "You ok?"

She nodded and her eyes found the floor as she breathed in shakily. "Yeah, it's just so weird. I never thought I would kill someone."

"He was nice, but I only knew him for a day before I got pulled out the Maze." I shrugged my shoulders, as Teresa stood in front of us all her dark hair blowing slightly in the wind and I suddenly felt myself be jealous of her.

She might be a complete stick but she was very beautiful, she could easily be with any boy if she wanted to.

"I know this is very weird," She pointed at the sign then she pointed to Jayne. "Jayne is here to lead us out of here, and that's exactly what she's going to do. We need to make a quick stop first but soon we'll be out of here and we'll have our Cure, and Thomas. We'll be helping the world by stopping monsters like him from hurting anyone else."

I saw a few girls nodding but when I turned to Sonya her eyes were on the floor.

"Alright girls, lets go!"

Then we started running again we went down alley's staying as Jayne lead the way to wherever we were going.

My mind wondered back to the sign.

 _Newt, you're the miracle_.

What the hell does that mean?

"Your thinking about Newt again, aren't ya?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering about the sign. What the hell does that mean?" I shook my head.

"If I figure it out, I'll let you know."

We all fell into silence then, not wanting to waste any of our breath running, the only noises were the sound of our feet echoing across the floor, our uneven breaths and the distant noise of crazed laughter.

We suddenly stopped outside a small building. "Alright we're here," Jayne called out.

She swung the door open and I felt my mouth drop open. Two of the walls were filled with weapons, bow, arrows, spears. Then in front of one wall was tables of food.

"Alright, we'll stay here for the night," Teresa said looking around.

"Why do we need all these weapons?" Harriet asked.

It was Jayne who spoke but what she said surprised me. "Belle, you know these boys better than anyone." I nodded not sure where she was going with this. "Do you honestly believe they will give us Thomas without a threat?"

"No," I said looking at the floor.

"We're gonna use these weapons against the boys, we're gonna take these weapons to take Thomas."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, sorry if this seemed rushed. I was trying to update so I could meet up with my friend and then she cancelled...**

 **Anyway, update if you love or hate this story, until next chapter, byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Newt POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in the corner of a big damp room and in the corner was a man staring at me, he had an eye missing and a red mass where it should have been, he didn't have a noise and I could clearly see the nasal passages. It had scars and sores scattered randomly on his face, which was pale and wet. His left hand clenched and unclenched. He wore a black suit.

"Rose took my nose, I suppose."

My mouth dropped open as I shakily got to my feet, I noticed a door that was slightly ajar on the far.

"Rose took my nose, I suppose." He tilted his head to the head but it twitched twice and he put his head back to normal. His hand twitched uncontrollably. "And it really blows."

I was frozen in place wondering if I could out run this Crank.

"Get it?"

Yeah I get it, that's funny," I said nodding my head. He tilted his head to the side before snarling.

"I don't like you voice, it sounds funny. But I like your nose. I want your nose," He growled. He looked like he was about to get to his feet when I ran to the a jar door and swung it open I ran until I heard a familiar voice, he was talking to a girl.

It was Tommy, but who was the girl?

Teresa?

But it wasn't her voice. I heard footsteps echo behind me as I ran towards the voices of Tommy and the girl. I could hear the footsteps getting more distant as I turned corner after corner. It felt like I was running the Maze again, I quickly shook that thought out of my mind as I could hear Tommy's voice getting closer, but my legs heavy as I ran, I turned a corner and saw two figures one holding a flashlight. But I could hear multiple footsteps behind me. Did he have more people?

"Newt?" I heard Tommy say I as I ran over to them. "How are you here?"

"I'll explain later, Cranks chasing me," I said between breaths.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Newt. Who are you?" I asked.

"Brenda." She said looking around.

The sound of glass breaking behind me make me spin around. The man with no nose stepped out of the shadows

"Run," I whispered.

"What?" Brenda whispered she looked over at me.

"He's the one who chased me, we need to run."

"Don't be a naughty boy," The man giggled. "Naughty little boy, with a bad voice." I saw Brenda pull a can out of her bag and threw it at the Crank as it crashed into his face.

I looked at Brenda and Thomas, Brenda nodded as we turned and ran, I struggled to keep up because of my limp Brenda pulled up and suddenly turned right, she grabbed Tommy's arm and then he grabbed mine. She pulled us left than right again. I heard a click as darkness surrounded us, but Brenda didn't slow down.

"What're you doing?" Tommy asked but she just shushed him.

We could have really used that in the Glade.

"Okay," She whispered. "Right about...here"

"What?" Tommy asked in a whisper. I could only just see the outline of his body.

"Just follow me into this room. There's a perfect hiding spot in here - I found it while exploring once. There's no way they'll stumble upon it. Come on."

She pulled Tommy in and he pulled me, the door way was narrow. I nearly got flung into the doorframe. I was pulled down to the floor.

"There's an old table here," She said. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered shakily.

"Just watch your head. We're gonna crawl under it and then through a small notch in the wall that leads to a hidden compartment. Who knows what's for, but no way those Cranks'll find it. Even if they have a light which I doubt."

We crawled under the table, I nearly hit my head.

Soon we were joined by Cranks after lets of them being repetitive a little arguing they left, we waited a few minutes then a few more.

Nothing, no voices, sounds, crazed laughter.

Nothing.

"I think their gone," Brenda finally whispered she flicked on her torch.

"Hello noses!" a hideous voice screeched as I felt him grip my shirt and I hit his hand trying to get him to release me but he didn't.

Brenda got our her knife and crawled around Thomas as the knife got closer, I was slammed against the wall and my head made contact with the wall as I bit back the cry of pain that was going to escape my mouth.

Brenda screamed and stabbed the Crank in the forearm he let out a demonic wail.

"We can't let him get away!" Brenda yelled. "Hurry, we need to get out there!"

I crawled out and stood, Tommy banged his head on the table but was close behind me, Brenda was right behind him.

My body ached from the last couple of days, my head ached and I felt like I was going to collapse.

The Crank who lay in a fatal position whimpered but his eyes were fixed on me, blood dripped out of his arm into an puddle of blood. The bloody knife was pointed at the Crank. "Should've gone with your psycho friends, old man. Should've known better than to mess with us."

The man suddenly spun his shoulder kicking out his good leg quickly. He hit Brenda sending her knife skidding across the floor, she then fell back into Thomas.

The Crank staggered to his feet then ran for the knife. I ran over to him and knocked him into the wall he threw me off him. I remembered his trick he used with Brenda and swung my good leg around. He fell to the ground and Brenda jumped on him she hit him in the face twice then grabbed flipped him over so he was on his stomach, she grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him. The Crank struggled which only made Brenda grip harder. He let out a loud wail of terror.

"Get the knife! We need to kill him!"

The Crank kept screaming as Tommy crawled over to the knife he then stared at it.

Brenda carried on screaming at Tommy and the Crank continued to scream for no reason.

"Now!" Brenda yelled.

Tommy sweated, he didn't want to kill him.

"Now!"

Without thinking I pulled the knife out of Tommy's hand and plunged it into the Cranks chest.

"Can we get out of here, now?" I asked.

Brenda nodded but Tommy just stared at the struggling Crank, I looked at it from the corner of my eyes and spun the knife pushing it deeper until it stopped struggling.

Brenda lead us out of the tunnels and onto the streets. We ended up sleeping in a tattered van, Tommy and Brenda sat in the front, I sat just behind them on the bare floor.

"Newt, where were you? Why did you go missing?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea."

"What happened to you?"

I told them everything. Until I finally fell asleep.

^0^

Faces with masks with voices distant and quiet as if they were just the wind blowing. My body ached.

"How is this possible?" A person said their voice distant but audible.

I heard more whispered until I heard someone's voice. "We had to make him forget."

"To stop him from depression."

^0^

I was woke up by the voices of Tommy and Brenda but one word echoed around my mind.

Miracle

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I know it's really late but how amazing was the new Scorch Trials trailer... I fangirled so much! I'll hopefully update tomorrow. I hope you liked this new chapter. (I know it had a lot of quotes in the book sorry). Until next chapter! Bye!**


	9. THANK YOU!

**This is not an update but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite this story! I'm gonna try and update tomorrow but I'm going out with my Mum so I might not be able to update until Thursday and if not then, it will have to be next week... But thank you for everything there wouldn't be a story without it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Belle POV:**

"What?" A high pitched female voice asked loudly as all eyes landed on me as I realised it was me who spoke.

"What's so hard to understand, Belle?" Teresa asked calmly.

"You were with them for a while, and you didn't feel any trust or caring to any of them. Their good people." I felt my hands grip until they felt numb all the girls eyes were on me, their mouths hanging open. I felt a wave of confusion wash over me. How could they be ok with this? Teresa had gone insane. "I was with them for a month and none of them except two were slintheads. I knew Thomas for a day and he seemed fine to me," I growled my top curling back slightly in complete anger. "There is no way I'm going to point a bow and arrow at them."

"Fine," Teresa said rolling her eyes when a small smirk settled on her face. "Lets make a deal." I rolled my eyes but listened anyway. "I spent some time working with Newt when we were working on the codes, and your right. He is a good guy, but that won't stop me from shooting him with a bow and arrow. So the deal is your gonna go out there and help me get Thomas or I shoot your precious Newt and we'll take Thomas anyway."

I stared daggers at her until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Sonya her eyes filled with sadness. "Take the deal." Her eyes fell to the floor as tears formed.

"I-I can't do that. They'll never forgive me," I argued weakly, my hands loosened their grip a little. I turned back to Teresa who had a small smirk on her face.

"Your saving his life, he _will_ forgive you," She said softly. Teresa's face softened for a second before hardening again.

I made eye contact with Harriet who nodded then discreetly moved her head over to Teresa.

She noticed it too.

"Ok," I said in a small voice.

Teresa smiled triumphantly. "Alright, girls. Grab weapons we're sleeping here tonight then we'll be moving out in the mourning."

We all got weapons and sat down, I found myself between Harriet and Sonya and soon Florence found herself next to Harriet.

"Did you see it?" Harriet asked.

"See what?" Sonya asked, she tilted her head to the side.

"Teresa when you said about me saving Newt's face and that he'll forgive me, her face is seemed to..." I trailed off searching for the words in my head.

"Soften," Harriet said finishing my sentence. I nodded to her in gratitude which she returned in a kind smile.

"We should sleep," Florence said softly.

I couldn't help but feel completely hopeless, they might not forgive me. Newt thinks I'm dead. I squeezed my eyes shut but opened them after a couple of seconds. I felt a tear run down my cheek "I don't know if I can," I mumbled hoping for no one to hear.

"Why?" Sonya and Harriet asked at the same time. I shook my head and closed my eyes and after a few minutes I actually fell asleep.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

A sound of something falling to the ground gently. I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw everyone was asleep, as I thought over my dream. I couldn't see anything in the dream it was just the noises.

"Belle?" A high pitched voice asked, I looked up to see Jayne her hair was a ball of knots. She really needed a brush. "Are you alight?"

"I'm fine it was just a dream." She shook her head and stood.

"Oi, everyone wake up!" She screamed

Every girl shot up into a sitting position then groaned about how tired they were. I stood and put the bow and arrows on my back.

"Lets go! We all need to head out!" She nodded her head towards the door as we ran out. Me and Sonya were the last out.

"How you feeling?" Sonya asked after a few minutes of silence.

I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip confused. "Huh?"

"You got struck by lightning a few days ago." She rolled her eyes dramatically her blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran.

"I'm fine. A little achy but nothing too bad," I explained as a loud noise echoed through the air, I looked over at Sonya as we both stopped, some of the girls looked around but none stopped.

"What was that?" I asked. I replayed the sound over again in my head as I realised it sounded just like the noises in my dream.

"It was a gunshot," Sonya said absently before shaking her head and started to run after the ground. Me being one of the unfit of the group it took a little longer to gather up the energy to start running after her.

The sound of footsteps caused us to stop again I shared a look with Sonya as something hit me on the back of my head as I fell unconscious.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Thud!

 ** _"Isabelle!"_**

I woke up with a gasp as I saw Sonya wake up opposite me, her pale skin paler than I've ever seen before and some of her blonde hair shadowed half of her face, I tried to move and saw that my legs and arms were tied down. I struggled with them as I looked around at our surroundings. White brick walls that were chipped and cracked, the also white ceiling looked as if it were to collapse as any second and the floor was black but I don't think that was the colour it started with, there was some small movement to my left I looked over and saw a small rat scuttle across the floor almost completely blending in with the black floor, if not for it's tail, feet and pink nose. It stopped but after a loud noise from above us it ran off to somewhere I couldn't see. The room was dimly lit by a light bulb hanging by a couple of wires. A rickety old wooden door stood in the middle of the wall on the right of me which as soon as I noticed it, swung open. A woman with knotted black hair, her grey eyes seemed dull and hollow. Her clothes were torn and there was a large cut which looked almost like a bite on her left arm, her top lips were burned away as she looked around. She licked her yellow and black chipped and cracked teeth. Her skin was baggy as if it was too big for the woman's face, the skin drooped a little under her eyes as she raised her dry scaly hands. Her nails were long almost like claws

"I see your finally awake," She said with a higher pitched voice than I would have thought, she giggled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Nancy Wilks and-" She didn't finish her sentence as she stared off into the corner of the room as she let out a long string of crazed laughter.

"What do you want with us?" Sonya asked trying to keep her voice strong but if you listened carefully you could hear a slight shake.

"Oh, yes I was getting to that," Nancy said tilting her head to the side multiple times. "I was hoping you girlies could help me." Another string of crazed laughter followed as her head twitched.

"Help with what?" I asked, it was the first time I had spoken since I had woke up.

"Find the Sacrifice." I felt my heart skip a beat as she finished her sentence. "Of course."

 _Harriet..._

 **I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated but I've updated now! I hope you all liked this chapter. What did you all think of Nancy? I tried to make her as Cranky as possible but I don't know if it was good enough... Please tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you to anyone who has reviewed to this story, I love reading your reviews as they always leave a smile on my face. Soon you'll find out what Belle's dreams were about in Remember Me and also what Janson did to Newt in the Deadheads, well** ** _soonish_** **... Things might get a little confused again next chapter but I** ** _promise_** **by the end of this story (and the next I'm gonna try and write The Death Cure as well.) you'll know all the answers .And if there's any questions not answered just message me and I'll answer them... I'm gonna stop rambling now, but review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER!**

 **Newt POV:**

 _Miracle?_

Why that word?

"Hey Newt," Thomas said, turning to me. His brow creased in confusion. "Are you alright? You look like your about to klunk your pants."

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered. "I-I think I just need some f-fresh air."

Thomas nodded slowly, a worried expression on his face. "Alright."

Brenda looked at Thomas slightly annoyed. "Your not going to tell him," She snapped at him.

"Tommy, what's she talking about?" My head was tilted to the side slightly. What the hell was she talking about?

He sighed heavily. "You were mumbling things in your sleep. We couldn't pick out most of it but we heard you say miracle."

I shook my head. "Let me out," I ordered. Tommy opened the door. I climbed out, almost falling and sitting on Brenda in the process; to her disgust as she swore at me a couple times. When I finally got out I saw how close Tommy and Brenda were cuddling. If Teresa was here she'd be mad.

A dull metal plague caught my attention. I stumbled over to it, my bad leg throbbing in the process, my breath caught when I saw it.

 **THOMAS, YOU'RE THE REAL LEADER.**

 **NEWT, YOU'RE THE MIRACLE**

"Tommy!" I called out. I turned to the truck and saw Tommy fall out and almost face the plant the floor. I had to stiffle a laugh.

"Yeah, Newtie," He shouted back, he stumbled over to me.

I frowned and when he reached me I swatted him on the back of the head. "Never call me that again or I _will_ drag your ugly arse back to the Glade and throw you to the Grievers."

But he wasn't listening he was too busy reading the plaque.

"What the-" He started.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

My head turned to Brenda as she climbed out of the truck.

"What do you mean, the right time?" I demanded.

"What's got you so cranky?" She said bluntly.

I shook my head, not amused.

She sighed loudly. "Ever since I fund out your name was. Same with Jorge. It's probably why he decided to take his chances and go with you through the city to this safe haven of yours. Then I met Newt and that's when I knew your group was special."

"Brenda, what are you _talking_ about?" Thomas asked, his eyes were darting around confused.

She met Thomas' eyes. "These signed are all over the city, well the 'Thomas you're the real leader' part has been here since I've been here and a couple of days ago the 'Newt you're the miracle' part appeared a couple says ago. Cameron freaked out when she saw that."

Tommy nodded but I creased my brow in confusion. Trying to process what she'd said.

What changed? What made me a miracle? My eyes widened as I processed the last sentence. Cameron was here. What was she doing in the Scorch?

"How do you know Cameron?" Brenda asked. My head snapped up.

"What?"

"You were talking to yourself. How do you know Cameron?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

Brenda just shook her head then turned her attention back to Tommy who was walking over to a wall of faded bricks at the end of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Brenda and I asked at the same time. Brenda followed him and I just stood there; feeling very awkward.

"We better get out of here," Tommy said. I still wasn't sure what was happening, I heard the crunch of footsteps I turned and saw three people, two male, one female.

Their clothes were tattered and dirty. The girl had red hair tied in a ponytail and a low cut top, I had to force my eyes to meet hers it was so short. One was tall and ugly his hair greasy, the other one was short but was handsome his hair blonde in a crew cut. My heart started to beat faster, as they watched me intently.

"Ya think?" I heard Brenda respond.

I could basically hear them freeze.

The Cranks started to try to convince us to join, when we refused they pulled out a gun, a knife and a bloody screwdriver.

That made us agree, much to Brenda's disgust, they herded us like sheep to the back of the alleyway Tommy knocked on the door.

A man with several piercings and tattoos, his hair long and white. "Thomas, Newt, we've been waiting for you."

I exchanged a look with Tommy as I'm sure my heart stopped beating for a second. We were pulled inside and were dragged through the bodies. Lights, I think they were torches swung from the ceiling sending lights this way and that. Tommy was talking to the long haired man as I looked around trying to focus on everything; I think I even saw a little kid drinking a bottle of beer.

Some people were watching us eyes fixed curiously on the new arrivals. They probably knew there was something different about us as they were elbowing other people pointing us out, some waved with freakily wide smiles. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw a girl, her hair was a light blonde that seemed to change colour as lights shone on it.

"Your cute," The woman cooed, showing me a toothless smile. "I wanna keep you, just for me." Her eyes widened and she screamed. "I want to keep you for me!" She chanted it over and over again. I managed to get out of her grip and follow Tommy and Brenda; I knew she was following me.

"Newt?" I heard Tommy shout.

"Yeah?" I said, when I finally was by his side.

Long hair was still there. "I'm gonna get you guys some drinks." Then he walked away.

Soon Thomas and Brenda was dancing very closely and the woman was dancing around me. Still chanting the same things over and over again. She suddenly stopped and looked me in the eyes. I felt her fingers go down my arm.

"Hi," She whispered. I looked over at Tommy for help but he was too busy dancing with Brenda to notice me and my crazy stalker.

"Um, hi."

She giggled like a small girl. "I like you," She said, poking my cheek with long sharp nails. I backed away a little.

"Your not leaving now are you, Newt?" Long hair was back.

"Newt!" The woman screamed and then started to run around the room her arms going around wildly.

"Sorry about her," Long hair said, handing me a drink. "She's one of the worst in here. She does this almost every night. Your just her victim tonight."

A drink was in my hand. Long hair turned to Tommy and Brenda offering them a drink.

"No!" Tommy shouted, almost making me drop the drink. It suddenly snapped me back to reality. I was too busy being freaked out to realise drinking was a bad idea. Especially in a place like this. " I mean, no, I really don't think we should be drinking that stuff. We've gone a long time without water - we need to drink that first. We, um, just wanna dance for a while."

I shook my head. _He's finally lost it_.

Blondie seemed to appear from nowhere and pressed his pistol against Tommy's back and whispered something in Tommy's ear. Tommy grabbed the drink and drank. I quickly did the same and a burning feeling went down my throat. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm just standing there the next I'm dancing with someone; I think it was the woman. We were dancing too close for it to be comfortable, but I felt too drunk to care.

My legs suddenly gave way and the thing or name I said next confused me more than anything.

"Belle?"

 **I finally updated! Yay! I won't be able to update as much as I used to because this is such an important year at school so I'll update when I can on the weekend or when I have no homework. Sorry this took me so long but I hope you liked this chapter! I'm gonna delete all my A/N's after this. Review if you liked or hated the chapter along with things I can do to improve my writing... Thank you for reading! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS!**

 **QUICK A/N:** **The crank at the party was not Belle, you'll find out why he was confused about saying her name in a few chapters (don't hate me).**

 **Belle POV:**

This crazy Crank wanted Harriet, why? I had to warn her I had to do _something_. I suddenly felt so helpless. Useless. I looked over at Sonya who was clenching and unclenching her fists in nervousness.

"I'm the sacrifice," Sonya suddenly said, I felt my heart stop beating for a second. I already lost Rachel. I'm probably going to loose Minho, Frypan... Newt. I can't loose Sonya too.

I won't survive.

"Honey," The woman cooed. "I checked and you're not the sacrifice."

Sonya growled, showing her teeth aggressively.

"I though _I_ was the crank here sweetie, not you. I can tell there's somethin' special about you. I'm guessin' your Munies. Their the only one's WICKED bother with, the rest they just leave to rot." Nancy looked around, her tongue slid along her teeth. I suddenly heard a _crack_ as she spit out a black tooth.

"What are Munies?" Sonya asked, but her voice showed she wasn't even slightly interested in what the woman had to say. Probably trying to stall her so she could come up with an idea to escape.

"You obviously aren't a smart one." Nancy picked up the tooth and frowned. "WICKED will fall, The Right Arm'll make sure of that." The giggled to herself chanting the words 'WICKED will fall'.

"Who are the Right Arm? What are Munies?" I asked. What was this bloody nutter on about?

"Thomas is the Real Leader, Harriet is the Sacrifice," Nancy chanted. "And Newt is the Miracle." Her eyes locked with Sonya's. "Sonya is the Trusted and-" She turned to me now, I could feel my hands become clammy. "Belle is the forgotten."

"What does all that mean?" Sonya cried out, confused by the woman's chanting and her madness. We needed the cure or we'd be just like her. Crazy. I couldn't help but imagine Newt like that, chanting, screaming. I needed to get Newt to the Cure WICKED have, and if this Cure wasn't real I'll kill every bloody person I see.

"You'll see."

"I'll take you to Harriet," I said suddenly.

"What? Belle are you _mad_?"

"Maybe," I murmured.

"Where is she?" Nancy asked, ignoring mine and Sonya's comments.

"I'll lead you to her, _only_ if you lead me out," I said, forcing my voice to be strong.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? You'll try to escape." Nancy started shaking her head viciously.

"I won't, promise," I pleaded. "How else are you gonna find 'er? It's what you wanted us for."

"Belle," Sonya pleaded. Obviously not catching on. "I'm begging you, you'll never forgive yourself if you do this."

Nancy turned to her, eyes wide with fury. She stomped over to Sonya and slapped her in the face. It was loud and rang out like a gun shot and the cry she made actually made her sound like she'd been shot. Gunshot. There was that word again, that sound that was always going around my head. I couldn't help but remember the sounds from my dreams.

"Stop! If you touch her again I will never lead you to Harriet. Ever."

Nancy stopped turned to me she walked over and got out a knife, I immediately shrunk back. Terrified.

She sat in front of me and sighed heavily she held it to the ropes holding me down and began to cut. I looked at Sonya who was looking at me as if I was the devil.

"There you go," Nancy said, she began to stand. Before she could fully stand I pushed her across the room , her knife bouncing across the room.

I ran over to Sonya and started to untie her ropes.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," Sonya apologized, now realising what I was trying to do.

"It's fine," I said bluntly, I untied one of her arms when I was knocked to the ground.

Nancy had me pinned down, knife clasped tightly in her hand, swingy trying to cut m face.

"Get...off...me," I gasped out as se moved one of her arms across my throat.

"Lie, lie, lie, lie. Lie!" Nancy screamed out.

"Hold on, Belle," Sonya cried out, she was still wrestling with her ropes. Nancy turned loosening her grip, I pushed her off me, sending her flying across the room. I walked over to her and saw a plank of wood pushed up against a wall. I grabbed it, ignoring the memories that came from remembering the Andrew incident, and swung.

Her head snapped backwards and she fell unconscious.

"Hey," Sonya's voice came from next to me. She was rubbing her wrist's which were red and raw.

"Hey," I said quietly, staring at Nancy.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were planning on doing?" Sonya asked but her voice wasn't annoyed it was soft, calm.

"I didn't have a chance to."

Sonya nodded. "That was kinda brave, kinda stupid, kinda smart. It's something Rachel would do."

I felt like a knife had stabbed me in the gut and was twisting wickedly as I tear streamed down my face.

"The only thing keeping me going at the moment is Newt, I don't even know if he's alive. I just...need to see him again."

Sonya pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, you'll survive this."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me for pointing taking Thomas," I sobbed.

"He will, if he really loves you. He will." She looked at Nancy. "Now lets get the hell outta here."

I nodded as we walked towards the exit.

 **You now finally know what happened to them because I haven't updated a Belle update since FOREVER! I hope you all liked it! Please review it's keeping me going on this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

 **Newt POV:**

I felt my eyes slowly open but I was surrounded by darkness, for a second I thought I was back in the Box, about to go to the Glade. To Hell.

A light suddenly turned on, which made me crease my brow.

I didn't know the Box had a light.

I looked down at my hands which were tied down, I looked next to me and saw Tommy.

The people from the alley stood in front of us and they began to speak but it was just a blur of paces, mouths moving and a blur of voices.

"Is your friend ok?" I heard one of them say, the voice was so messed up I couldn't understand if it was the woman or one of the men.

"Newt," I heard Tommy whisper. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, my voice stronger than I thought it'd be.

"Good," Tall and ugly said. I heard shuffling in the corner, I turned to see Brenda, tape across her mouth. "I don't understand why we can't just kill her."

"Because," Ponytail said. "She's with them."

"So, we still shot Millie when she wouldn't let us take the Miracle," Tall and Ugly groaned. Who were they talking about? The Miracle must be me because of those stupid signs but who was Millie. Unless she was the woman who was dancing with me.

"She stopped us from taking what we want," Blondie explained, looking me in the eyes. "And we _always_ get what we want."

I exchanged a look with Tommy, I had the urge to bite my nails, something I only did when I was absolutely terrified and nervous. I haven't done it since Alby, Minho and Tommy got trapped in the Maze. It seemed so long ago.

"Now I wanna know everything as there is quite a lot for us to talk about. I'm not going through the normal bullcrap with you, either. If you mess around or refuse to answer or whatever, I'm gonna shoot you both in the leg. Then the other one. Third time, a bullet goes into your girlfriends face. I'm thinking somewhere right between the eyes. And I bet you can guess what happens the fourth time."

So Tommy told them everything, I added a few things sometimes but I felt most of it to him to explain. I listened to the parts from after the Flat Trans as I wasn't there and luckily he didn't mention that I randomly went missing, since they'd want me to explain that and I didn't even know what happened. Blondie said he was a lawyer and knew when people were lying but he might think I was lying, that wouldn't be good.

"Got anything to add to that?" Blondie asked, pointing the gun at me.

"No," I said, shaking your head.

"You're lying," He said through gritted teeth. "Your hiding something, why didn't he say anything about you."

The gun was now pressed against my leg, he looked like he was about to pull the trigger when a series of shouts and bangs came from upstairs.

"Another group must have found us," Tall and Ugly said anxiously.

"We should go check it out," Ponytail said, her eyes darting around, as if someone was about to jump up from the shadows.

"Alright," Blondie said, he waved the gun at me and Tommy. "Don't go anywhere."

Then they disappeared up the stairs, the ciaos continued upstairs I looked around the room for a way out, where as Tommy started to do tiny jumps towards Brenda. I cocked my head to the side straining myself to listen properly, then suddenly the sounds stopped, for a few seconds there was nothing. Silence then a loud _thump_ then another. A door opened at the top of the stairs opened and I felt a shiver run down my spine, I exchanged a worried glance with Tommy before footsteps began to come running down the stairs. A figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs and at first I thought it was Blondie but then I looked at the details, Blondie was short but they person seemed shorter, this person also seemed stronger too and their hair was too styled to be Blondie.

I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I realised who it was, and as he stepped out into the light it confirmed my suspicions.

Minho

"You two look com-" His eyes widened as he saw me, making him stop what he was saying. "Newt?" He stuttered for a few minutes trying to find the right words but none came out.

"It's good to see you too, Shank," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked closely at his face and saw dirt smudged his face along with a few burns, he had knifes gripped in his hands.

"Frypan said he saw you but we said he was crazy because you randomly disappeared and," He paused taking a breath and cutting the tape that held us down, when he got to me he pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you, Newtie."

I hit him over the head like I had done with Tommy and we began to walk upstairs, Brenda had already gone up. " Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Would you prefer Ma Ma Newt?" Minho said, looking over his shoulder with a wide smile.

"Fine, you win," I said, messing up his hair. He then hit my hand away and tried to perfect it again.

We got to the top of the stairs, no one had noticed me yet. I noticed one person I hadn't met yet. One of them was a young man, he was hispanic, his eyes were darting around, trying to watch everything at once. Him and Aris, the boy I remember said he was from Group B, the other Maze, spun in a circle knifes pointed out.

Tommy was looking around, taking in every detail. "What happened to you guys? Where have you been?"

"Hey it's Thomas," Frypan roared. "As ugly and alive as ever." He then saw me his eyes widened as he ran forward and before I knew what had happened I was crushed in a giants hug. "Newt! The ugliest shank of all!" He finally let me go but I was quickly crushed again by half of the people in the room. Half of them were saying they were happy to see me the other half agreeing with Frypan's statement.

"Hey," A female voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Cameron. I blinked twice to process that it was her as she looked so different. Her long hair was now cut short, she still wore the same jumper from when we were in the Glade but it was now ripped and sleeveless.

"Umm... Hi," I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. What were you supposed to say to the girl who'd been watching you for three years.

"Hey Newt," Tommy called, I walked over to him who was currently standing with Minho. "Do you know her?" He asked, giving her a weary look over my shoulder.

"Kinda," I said, looking over my shoulder at Cameron, who was now talking to Brenda.

"What do you mean, kinda?" Minho asked, his voice seemed drained.

So I told them about Cameron and how she used to watch me in the Glade and how she talked to me before she left, must have been for the Scorch. They just listened, nodding their heads to show they were listening. When I'd finished Tommy continued to look around the room when his face paled, his eyes also widened.

"Um... Minho?" He asked, his voice now uneasy.

"Yeah," He replied.

"That guys with really short hair. Seemed like the leader. What happened to him?" He asked, and my heart felt like it stopped beating. I looked around for Blondie; I didn't see him.

To my surprise, despite mine and Tommy's worried glances around the room he shrugged. "Ask Jorge. He must've gotten out, a handful of 'em did, couldn't stop 'em all."

"Who's Jorge?" I asked, even though we had bigger problems.

Minho pointed to the hispanic man then pointed to Aris. "You remember Aris, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head slowly.

"Newt, what happened? Where did you go?" Minho asked, his eyebrows raised in worry.

"I have no idea," I said, I felt so hopeless about what might have happened to me while I was missing.

"Minho, short, blonde guy," Tommy said, his voice showed he was worried, his voice low.

"Like I said, probably got away," Minho said, rolling his eyes. "What's the big deal about this guy anyway."

"He had a gun, Minho," Tommy said. "He had a gun, and he seemed more than happy to shoot either me or Newt down in the basement. He was the only one of them I saw with anything worse than a knife."

"Who gives a flying klunk? Minho said. "We'll be outta this stupid shuck city in less than an hour where that crazy slinthead won't be able to touch us."

I looked over at Tommy who was nodding his head in agreement. Minho got everyone out into the alleyway, well, everyone except Thomas who seemed to be in his own little world, _again._

Minho called him out and we finally made it out of that crazy place.

Minho started making a speech but I wasn't listening I wasn't even paying attention till I heard it.

"Hey!" I snapped out of my daze to see Blondie, he stood at the steps of the open door gun pointed directly at Thomas.

I loud bang echoed off the walls and before I know what I was going, pushed Tommy out the way.

 **I know Newt's story line is behind Belle's as it had a gun shot like two chapters before this happened but we'll have to live with it, this will catch up to her so that'll be better. Sorry it took me so long to update this and because it's on a cliff hanger I'll try to update as soon as possible. Cameron's back (Sorry Embers to Ashes, she's not gone yet) I hope you did like the new chapter and I hope you don't hate me and I'm apologizing in advance for a few chapters as you will all hate me. A LOT. Thank you for reading this ridiculously long authors note and review if you liked or hated this story! Byeee!**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

 **Belle POV:**

Sonya and I walked for hours, we made poor attempts at conversation.

We even played I Spy.

"I Spy something yellow," Sonya said, her voice raspy.

"Sand."

"Yup," She said, she reached for her water.

We'd made it out of the City about an hours ago, we were just too tired to search for Harriet and Teresa.

"I Spy something yellow," I said, before also reaching for water.

Sonya put the lid back on her drink. "I already said yellow," She complained.

"Just guess," I persisted.

"Fine, sand."

"Nope."

"The sun."

"Nope."

Sonya groaned. "I give up."

I chuckled. "You're hair," I said, pointing to it. "It looks yellow in the sun. You're turn."

She looked around. "I spy..." She stopped looking forward. I was about to ask what was wrong when a huge smile broke out on her face. "Harriet!"

I looked forward and saw Harriet and Jayne, Sonya began to run towards them and soon I followed. We had a group hug when Harriet suddenly stopped and pointed behind us.

"I think it's the boys," She exclaimed. I turned around and I gasped.

A group of boys, not just any boys, Group A. My original group. I noticed Minho, Frypan and Thomas straight away. Then I noticed Aris. It looked like they were carrying something. I heard Harriet asked me something but I was too busy. Busy looking for him. That's when I saw it. Familiar blonde hair appeared from a gap between two of the boys.

They were carrying him.

I felt my heart drop. What was wrong with him? Was he injured? Was his limp too bad out here? But he would still go, still walk. He wouldn't have all these people carry him. Something was seriously wrong with him.

"Belle, we gotta go," I heard Sonya say to me. She started to pull me away and then they noticed. The group stopped, they were pointing. Pointing at me. They were talking to each other they seemed shocked, scared. Then I remembered, they thought I was dead. I saw Aris talk to Minho.

"Belle, come on," Harriet said, snapping me out of my thoughts and panics. I nodded and turned my back on them, which is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and began to run.

"Belle!" I heard Minho call, at least I think it was Minho.

Guilt was building up in my chest, I turned once again and froze. They'd settled Newt on the ground, his shoulder was a bloody mess and then I saw someone sit down beside him, blonde hair. Cameron.

It took everything I had not to go back there and punch her. What the hell was she doing here?

"Stick," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Sonya asked, sounding hurt.

"Not you," I said, realising there were others around me.

We ran for a couple hours, up mountains and sand dunes, the sun beating down on us. When we reached the top.

"Found them," Harriet said, seeming barely out of breath.

"Where were you?" Teresa demanded, her blue eyes wide with rage.

Sonya explained what happened, everyone gathered around a fire as if it was a bedtime story. I stayed quiet processing the image of Newt injured on the sand, flashbacks of when Andrew attacked him. Twice. Cameron being there, why was she there? She was a witch, evil. Stupid stalker. Evil De-

"We saw the boys group, they look like they just got our the city," Harriet said, snapping me out of my angry thoughts. "One of them seemed to be injured. Everyone was focused on him."

"Which one?" Teresa asked, surprisingly her voice broke a little but she covered it up with a cough. Everyone turned to me when she asked the question. I closed my eyes and counted to five in my head, deep breaths.

"Newt," I said, my heart felt like it shattered.

Some of the girls actually gasps, others just said how sorry they were.

"Belle," Teresa said, making everyone silent. "I know me and you haven't seem eye to eye. But Newt's a good person, he can be a slinthead but he's still good. He's also string if anyone can get though this I'm sure he will."

I smiled when a deafening sound came from down the mountains, we all looked out and saw a burg.

I exchanged a look with Sonya and Harriet who both had confused, scared and slightly angry expressions. I looked around and some of the other girls had a similar expressions, Maybe Group A are getting rescued.

A few minutes later it took off again and disappeared.

In the next hour Sonya and I had been checked for injuries by Florence and finished our game of I Spy. I personally think I won but Sonya kept on saying she won so we both said we'd have to play again.

Then the Berg came back again the next hour.

"Girls," Teresa said, standing. A strange smile on her face. "It's time to get into positions.

 **Newt POV (SUPRISE I'M DOING BOTH THIS CHAPTER):**

My shoulder exploded in pain, the buggin' pain was unbelievable.

But I've had worse, much worse.

"Shuck, shuck, shuck," Tommy said, his face appearing in front of mine. "He, he shucking shot you."

"I can see that you bloody shuck-face," I said, wincing in pain.

"Minho, stop," I heard someone shout, Aris?

Minho suddenly appeared in front of me. "Damn it, Newt," He said, then he swore under his breath. "You're an idiot."

I then blacked out, images flashed before my eyes, Images of the Glade and The Scorch. The last one confused me the most. A small blonde girl, five, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping if not the gun shot wound in her stomach. A name was there, I just had to reach out and grab it; it was gone when I opened my eyes.

I was swaying back and forwards, it felt like something was burning up and down my arms as I screamed out in pain.

"He's awake," I heard someone say. Cameron, I think.

"Hold on Newt, do you hear me?" Minho said. "If you die, I'll bring you back to life then kill you all over again but it'll be more painful, do you hear me shuck-face?"

I slipped in and out of consciousness and again the images came and went, it always ended the same. The little dead girl.

I opened my eyes when we suddenly stopped.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing ghosts," Someone said.

"No, I see her too," Another said.

Everything broke into questions and frustration. I was so confused, I was on the floor. When did that happen?

"Belle?" I heard someone shout.

Why would someone shout that?

I went unconscious again and images flashed in my eyes and again the girl finished them, I woke up and I could hear Tommy and Minho talking, I think it was them.

"We should tell him when he's stronger," Minho argued.

"We should tell him now," Tommy argued, his voice showed he wasn't backing down. " It'll give him something to live for."

A loud noise stopped their conversation, suddenly people grabbed me, pain erupted from my shoulder, I could hear the distant echo of Minho fighting to get back to me before I fell unconscious.

Again.

 _I sat, my back against the wall as I watched a little girl play with a doll, she had shoulder length blonde hair that had soft curls and crystal blue eyes shone out of her head._

 _"Hey," I turned and saw Cameron. She was young, eight._

 _"Hey," I said, turning back to the little girl._

 _"You did good today," She said, giving me a small smile._

 _I sighed and shook my head. "No I didn't. More than half of us are dead," I said angrily, my hands clenching into fists._

 _"What about the rest of us? We'll still be stuck in that city if you didn't get us out," She said. "You saved her." She nodded towards the little girl._

 _I nodded my head._

 _"Should we get out of here?" Someone asked. A girl, she looked around seven._

 _"Yeah," I said. I stood and brushed myself off. "We should."_

 _The little girl came running over to me, I picked her up and spun her around in a circle, she giggled. I put her on the floor and we all began to walk towards a corridor that we believed led to an exit._

 _"Hey!" A voice called. I turned and saw a man, his top lip looked like it had been ripped off. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _I pulled the girl behind me. "Leaving."_

 _The man let out a wicked laugh. "Oh," He raised a gun, pointed directly at me "I don't think so."_

 _I raised my hands, I didn't notice the girl come out from beside me._

 _"Just let us leave."_

 _"I'm going to stick with no," He growled and pulled the trigger, a gun shot rang though the air, I closed my eyes and waiting for it to hit it's target. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw the little girl on the ground, a bullet hole in her stomach. I dropped to the floor and pulled her onto my lap. "Goodbye." I looked up and saw the man put the gun to his head and pull the trigger._

 _"No," I begged, bringing my attention back to the little girl. "No, Amy please."_

 _"Amy," I heard Cameron gasp from next to me. I turned and saw her. Mouth hanging open, tear streaming down her face._

 _"It's ok," The little girl, Amy, gasped. "I, I l-love you."_

 _The then let out her final breath, my heart shattered away in my chest, something snapped. I started screaming, swearing, begging._

 _I was barely aware of the footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed my arm and tried to take me away. I pulled back and make contact with someone. It sounded like a girl._

 _But I didn't care, Amy was dead._

 _"Please," I heard someone beg. I turned and saw Cameron. "We need to go."_

 _"I can't leave her here," I cried out. Crazed laughter._

 _"You have to," She said, she grabbed my hand. "She wouldn't want you to go through this."_

 _I looked down at the little girl, her crystal blue eyes. One filled with life were now empty. Hollow. I nodded then kissed her forehead._

 _"I love you, I'll never forget you," I cried out._

 _I turned to Cameron who nodded, we stood and started to run out the door, a helicopter was there. It seemed almost ready to fly, a man opened the door. Not just any man. Rat Man._

 _"Come in," He said._

 _We climbed inside._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked, looking around. No one replied. "My names Janson, I'm taking you somewhere... safe."_

 _I felt something soft against my back, I reached behind me and felt something stuck under the back of my shirt, I pulled it out and almost screamed._

 _Amy's doll_

 _My sisters doll_

I opened my eyes, I felt my heart stop for a second. Was that a memory? I looked around, expecting pain but there was none. No pain. Before I could focus on anything, a rat appeared in front of my face.

"Good mourning, Newt," He said. "It's time to take you back to the Gladers."

I heard a few distant voices but Rat Man or Janson's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Say hi to your brother for me."

Darkness came next. The images came and went. The little girl, Amy, finished it once again.

I opened my eyes and realised I was lying on a table, faint glimmers of moonlight broke into the room. I stood, my legs felt like jelly. I went over what Rat Man had said.

 ** _Say hi to your brother for me_**

I had a brother. Who was he? Or was Rat Man just messing with my head?

I looked around and heard a thump behind me, I turned and saw nothing but darkness I walked through a door which lead me to stairs, they lead down onto the next floor, there was a door so you could go down there if you needed to or they continued going. With one last look over my shoulder, seeing nothing I walked down the stairs. I was one floor from the bottom when I heard a creak from behind me. I turned and saw a man. He was breathing heavily and shaking. is right arm was missing revealing a bone sticking out from where the wrist is. I ran through the closet door, looking for a weapon.

I was in a morgue.

I saw something that looked like a scalpel, I lifted it up. The man ran into the room. He charged at me, knocking me to the ground. I lifted the scalpel up and put it through the Cranks skull. I pushed him off me when the doors to where the dead bodies were started to be hit on. Something or someone was hitting on them and I didn't feel like hanging around to find out what. I ran out the door and down the stairs when I was thrown into a wall, I pushed them away and punched them in the face but they didn't flinch. After a minute of struggle I was pinned on the wall.

"Newt?" A familiar voice said. I squinted in the darkness to see Minho.

"Minho, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"A berg took you away," Minho explained. He had his brow creased in confusion when he saw my shoulder but continued with the story. "It was about two hours later when we were about to keep going. When the berg landed over here, Thomas wanted to come but I said I'd go since he was the real shuck leader and he'd probably make the situation worse. So here I am saving your stupid shuck-face." I nodded, rolling my eyes as he finished his story. "So what happened, I want the full story from when you disappeared after the stupid Flat Trans to now."

I told him everything. It took about an hour but I didn't care. Although some of the faces he was giving me made me feel crazy.

"So, you have no idea what it means by 'The Miracle'?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nope," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Whatever, I'm just happy to have you back," Minho said. "It's hard keeping those shanks under control. After this I'm never letting you leave us again." His eyes widened. "Those shanks miss you Newt, lets bring you back to your family."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I walked with Minho back to the remaining Gladers with Rat Man's words going around my head.

 ** _Say hi to your brother for me_**

 **I finally updated!**

 **Who's Newt's brother?**

 **I put the two POV's in one chapter as I know a lot of you want to know what happens to Newt and since Belle's chapter came next I put them both together as I don't know when I'll be updating again. Also, sorry I haven't been updating there is a lot of drama and personal klunk going on at the moment. Most of my friends are being Sticks for no reason, my best friend has a lot of personal crap going on and on top of that I've been really low so this wasn't my priority but I finally updated. When things calm down a bit I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Lolliepopface22: He's ok, and I updated as soon as I had time.**

 **girlfromamity: I'm never going to stop with this story until it's finished! I'll update when I can and hopefully I'll go back to normal posting too.**

 **fiercetiger333: I'm so happy you like the story you're review put a HUGE smile on my face.**

 **CheetahGirl9X9: I love you're reviews so much, they always put a huge smile on my face reading them. So, I'm really sorry I upset you with Newt getting shot but he's alive and ok. The movie was amazing and Newt was adorable and I thought he was so cute in the car scene. Sorry I'm rambling but thank you for reviewing!**

 **EmbersToAshes: I don't try to make the story painful (ok maybe a tiny, tiny bit. MWAH-HA-HA). Newt was being very stupid but he's ok now! YAY! Cameron will be here until the end of this book, I haven't made up my mind about the next one but she does get punched! YAY!**

 **NorangeKat722: He's alive, don't panic. He is ok. For now... *Evil laugh***

 **That was my first time replying to comments so hopefully I did ok! Also, please don't hate me on the next chapter because I think a few of you will.**

 **Until next chapter! Byeee!**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

 **Belle POV:**

We walked down a steep, rocky, slope we had to be careful of where we stood in case the ground fell down around us. The scorching heat was burning at our skin, making the walk even more unbearable. Teresa hadn't explained what we were doing or where we were going, most of the girls were confused why we were going the wrong way to the safe haven.

"Not much further," Teresa called out from in front of us, she seemed unfazed by the heat. Her long, black hair flying behind her in the wind. A bow and arrow gripped in her clenched hands. She looked as if she was going to war; and in a way she was.

"Teresa, where are we going?" Sonya asked, she was walking next to me. Her golden hair pulled back in a braid that Harriet had done up, she'd done the same for me to keep it out of my face but when I faced the boys I wanted to have my hair hiding my face. Hopefully they won't recognise me but for some reason I highly doubted that.

"You'll see," She said, not even looking over her shoulder. It was starting to annoy everyone. "Don't worry we won't miss the cure, all we need is Thomas dead and we'll be ok."

That was when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped in my tracks, tears threatened to escape my eyes, as I bit my lip. We were going to get Thomas. I was going to ruin every friendship I had made over the month I spent there, including my relationship with Newt; if Cameron hadn't ruined it already. I shook my head, trying to convince myself I was being stupid, that they'd all understand, yet deep down I knew I was wrong.

"Is there a problem, Belle?" Teresa asked, her icy blue eyes staring daggers at me.

"We're going to get Thomas, aren't we?" I murmured, hoping that she hadn't heard me but I was unlucky as she just scoffed.

"Is there a problem, Belle?" Teresa repeated, this time more forcefully. Her blue eyes seeming to darken at what I had said.

Although my mind was screaming yes, I shook my head.

"Just get this over with," I mumbled to myself. I suddenly found myself remembering my tattoo.

 **Property of WICKED**

 **Group AB**

 **Subject AB0**

 **'The Forgotten'**

Group AB, I was betraying Group A. My original group, the ones I missed so much it felt like someone was repeatedly punching me in the gut. I was betraying them.

Minho

Frypan

Thomas

Newt

I was going to loose them all, because of Teresa, because of Cameron, because of WICKED. Then another thought popped into my mind.

 **'The Forgotten'**

Why 'The Forgotten'? Everyone recognised me, who'd forgotten me? I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to think about is and continued to walk down the steep slope. Sonya tried to start conversations but I couldn't. All I could do was come up with scenarios of their reactions when they saw me, pointing a bow and arrow at them. When we stopped.

It was at the end of the slope, there were a couple large rocks and a few smaller ones scattered around. I could see distant dots which were probably Group A. Teresa looked around, then she looked at me she grabbed the large spear that had a knife which was latched messily to the tip from my hands; I refused to use a bow. She then put the bow in one of my hands and arrows in my other hand.

"I'm not using these," I protested, close to throwing them on the floor.

She played with the spear, her finger pressed against the tip lightly so it didn't break the skin. "I wonder what Newt'll look like with a slit throat or a knife through his chest."

I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. "I hate you," I growled before moving between Florence and Harriet.

Teresa chuckled humourlessly, although her eyes shimmered with an unreadable emotion. She started to tell people where they would stand and what they'd have to do, when her back was turned Sonya held up a finger but dropped it when she turned back again.

"Belle, you and Sonya are going to be at the front with me," She said, pointing to the start of the slope. I looked over at Sonya who rolled her eyes. We walked to the bottom of the slope, there was a few rocks that would keep us hidden if we crouched. I pulled out the braid, letting the dark hair falling in front of my face, hoping they wouldn't recognise me but with me being at the front that was unlikely. I looked over at Sonya who had a sympathetic look on her face.

For a couple hours we played catch with a small stone but as the sun climbed higher in the sky, I heard the distant chatter. I recognised some voice automatically. Minho, who's voice seemed to be louder than I remember. Every known and again Frypan's voice would echo through the mountains and sometimes I'd even hear Aris'.

Without warning, Teresa\ stepped out from the large rock which covered her and Sonya. I closed my eyes shut as I head a collective gasp from he boys, a few seconds later I saw Sonya start to stand, I took a deep breath and stood too. When I appeared there were even more shocked faces, loud gasps. All except one.

Newt

He had his eyes focused on Teresa, his eyes squinted in annoyance. He obviously didn't like her, but did that stop him from recognising me? This still didn't stop me from feeling an natural amount of happiness from seeing him again, he wasn't a picture he was real, alive.

"Belle, what are you doing with these psychos?" Minho asked, he looked at me as if I was the devil.

This brought Newt's attention to me but still his face was emotionless, he looked around in confusion, his eyes fell on Cameron who was not that far behind his. She too looked confused but not because I was alive, she already knew that, but she had her eyes going between me and Newt. She was confused by his reaction.

I pointed by bow and arrow at them and a louder gasp was heard, I closed my eyes holding them shut for a few seconds, as I swallowed the guilt. I opened them again and some eyes had moved to Teresa but most were still on me.

"I can't believe this klunk," Minho shouted, he had his hands clenching into fists. "We've all been devastated, thinking your dead while your out here, planning to get us killed. I can't believe that you could do that especially to Newt." At the mention his name, Newt's gaze fell on Minho again. "Don't you have anything you'd like to say to her?"

Newt looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes looking me up and down. I but my lip in nervousness as he looked between me and Minho then he did it again. I looked over at Sonya who was looking at Newt, her brow creased. She looked over at me and shrugged slightly. Newt finally spoke and when he did my heart was shattered.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, his head tilted to the side. "Do I know you?"

 **Please don't hate me, please don't hate me.**

 **This is what Janson did in the Deadheads in Remember Me but he did something else but most of you guessed that. I've been putting of writing this chapter because everyone has been saying how excited they were for this chapter and I just ruin it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review if you love or hate this story. I love reading your reviews so much it's unbelievable! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE, CAMERON AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Newt POV:**

I walked with Minho back to the group. I rubbed my shoulder, expecting there to be excruciating pain but I felt none.

"How's your shoulder?" Minho asked, when I looked over at him he had his eyebrows creased in worry.

"I'm buggin' fine," I replied, then indicated to my ankle. "I've had worse, ain't I."

Minho just frowned again, we walked the rest of the way in silence. I kept on going over that memory in my head, the little girl who must've been my sister. I could see her lifeless body every time I closed my eyes and every time I saw her a wave of guilt came too; even though I don't remember her. Her crystal blue eyes were open now, but they were lifeless. I decided as I heard the sounds of boys talking, I couldn't hear the voices of Cameron and Brenda, that I'd ask Cameron about her. I laughed humourlessly, Cameron knew more about my sister, my life, than I do.

"What's so funny, Shank?" Minho asked, running his hand over his hair but he was still careful not to mess it up.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "It's nothing."

I walked around the corner and was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug, I looked and saw it was Tommy.

"Tommy, I know you love me and all but no need to bloody suffocate me," I groaned, pushing him off me. He just laughed, then walked over to Brenda, who when she saw him ran over to Jorge and Frypan. Thomas frowned and sat with his back against a rock.

"Hey."

I turned and saw Cameron, she had a small smile on her face.

"We need to talk," I said to her. She nodded and we walked away from the group. "I had a memory."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? What about?" She asked, she tilted her head to the side and gave me a small smile.

I explained the memory to her, she just nodded with a frown on her face, as she relived the memories. When I told her about the little girl, who I'm guessing was my sister, she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She ran a hand through her blonde hair when I finished what I was saying. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me anything about my life?"

She frowned. "You and your sister were very close, you basically raised her," She said in a quiet whisper.

"What else?" I asked, desperate to know more about myself.

"I think you should remember it for yourself," She said, she was about to walk away when I gently grabbed her arm.

"Cameron, please tell me," I practically begged, she had her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry," She said shaking her head. "But that's something you should discover for yourself."

"Alright Shanks, everyone go to bed," Minho shouted, his voice echoed through the air. I walked away from Cameron and lied on the floor and shut my eyes before realising, I didn't ask her about my brother, as my eyelids fell heavy I made sure I'd ask her in the morning.

^o^

I was woke up by the sounds of people chattering and footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw most of the Gladers were already awake, others were still asleep; including Tommy. After about ten minutes everyone else was awake, I walked over to Tommy, who was _still_ sleeping, and shook him awake. He opened his brown eyes and groaned.

"Sleep well, Tommy?" I asked, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Great, how's the shoulder?" He asked me.

"Much better," I said, looking down at my shoulder where I _should_ be in a lot of pain. "It's hard to believe it hurt so bloody much." There was a moment of silence, as I looked around the Gladers then back at Thomas. "Feels like we haven't talked much since leaving the bloody dorm. Not much time to sit around and drink tea, I guess."

Brenda sat up and groaned. "Morning. Or evening. Whatever."

"Another day alive," He answered, before his eyes widened. I felt a surge of panic wash though me. I was about to ask him what had him so worried when he finally spoke. "I'm assuming you guys had time to get to know each other? If not, Brenda this is Newt. Newt, Brenda."

Me and Brenda exchanged a look before we almost burst out laughing. "The Flare must be working quicker with you, Tommy. You were there when we met remember, sewers, people trying to cut off our bloody noses, getting drugged at the buggin' party. So, yeah we know already," I said, before mockingly shaking Brenda's hand. "But thanks for not letting this sissy get his butt killed while I was... wherever I was."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," He exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have The Real Leader," I said sarcastically, channelling my inner Minho.

Thomas just sniggered then looked over at Brenda, who'd been looking at the floor, a blank expression on her face. "Brenda, you ok?" He asked, his voice showed he actually cared, which surprised me.

"I'm going to be one of them soon," She mumbled, her eyes still on the floor. "A Crank that's Past the Gone."

I looked at Tommy, he looked so confused and sad about what she'd said. "You're probably not that much further along than us. Remember that-"

She didn't let him finish. "Yeah, I know. You guys are gonna take me to the magical cure. I know." She then got up and walked away.

I began to stand but before I did, leaned over to his ear. "She's your new girlfriend? I'm telling Teresa." I stood up, snickering to myself before helping Frypan with some of his things.

We then started walking, we walked for hours until I realised Cameron wasn't far behind me, her eyes looking at the floor in boredom. Deciding it was a great time to ask her about my brother I spoke.

"Hey," I said, looking over my shoulder at her. She immediately looked up at the sound of my voice and smiles.

"Hey," She said. "How's your shoulder?"

"Good, it's all everyone has been asking me about and it's getting on my bloody nerves; even Minho asked me," I explained, she laughed a little. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She said, biting her lip in anxiously. She was obviously worried about what I'd ask her.

"When I was taken away, I saw Rat Man," I explained, she laughed at the nickname. "But before I was taken back here he said: 'Say hi to your brother for me.' Do I have a brother?" I asked her. She immediately stopped in her tracks. "Cameron?"

"Yes, you have a brother," She said, she was walking again now although her face seems to have paled about five shades.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked her, I was now walking backwards to talk to her. I looked around the group at people I knew. She nodded again. "Who is he?" Her blue eyes once again found the floor and bit her lip, probably fighting the war deciding whether or not to tell me before she nodded her head.

She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth, then closed it again. "He's." She stopped and looked in confusion, I turned to see a girl step out from a rock, long black hair, icy blue eyes. Teresa. I groaned at her appearance. She held a long wooden shaft with a blade lashed messily on the end. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy take a step towards her, worry plastered on his face. Then more and more girls stepped out, most were holding bows, some had wooden sticks like Teresa. When the last girl stepped out everyone seemed to gasp but I kept my focus on Teresa.

"Belle, what are you doing with these psychos," Minho said, this caught my attention. I looked up to see Minho had his eyes on a girl, long dark hair and hazel eyes. She was kinda pretty. I creased my eyebrows in confusion, who was this girl? One of Jorge's group. I looked around and saw Cameron was also confused but was looking between me and this Belle girl. What the shuck is going on? I thought to myself, I looked around trying to figure out what was going on. I then realised something else, that girl at the party, I called her Belle; what the hell was going on?

"I can't believe this klunk," Minho shouted, out of the corner of my eyes I could see him clench his fists. "We've all been devastated, thinking that your dead, while your out here, planning to get us all killed. I can't believe you could do that, especially to Newt." I looked over at him, out of the corner of my eye I could see a girl with long blonde hair looking at me in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? I've never met her before. "Don't you have anything to say to her?" He said to me.

I looked at her up and down, she bit her lip nervously before turning to her blonde friend who shrugged. I looked over at Minho then back at her, trying to find some kind of recognition. There was none. I finally spoke and when I did, it looked like her world had ended.

"I-I'm sorry," I said to her. "Do I know you?"

 **I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it seems like it's rushed I have parent's evening soon and I'm trying to get this update out the way so I can just freak out over parents evening. I'm gonna klunk my pants!**

 **Embers to Ashes: I don't try to emotionally torture you, I'm being so nice I added in your 'favourite' character.**

 **101olive4u: You have such an awesome user name, it's so amazing. Thank you so much for the review, it's a-maze-ing (I just had to)**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: You are so nice, I'm so happy you like my sequel! I'm feeling better now and will hopefully be able to update more often now!**

 **As a reward for reading this chapter and REALLY long authors note I think Cameron will be punched next chapter. Until next chapter! Byee!**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

It was like the world was turning in slow motion, peoples mouths dropped open and whispers broke out as they processed what Newt had said. Newt looked around, looking like a little lost puppy. Then he turned to Cameron, as if for help, she gave him a small smile. She smiled at Newt.

My Newt.

Before I knew what I was doing I pointed my bow and arrow directly at her, I knew this wouldn't be good for Newt's 'first impression' of me but I didn't care, she'd smiled at him. It was her fault we were taken away from each other, this was probably all her fault. It had to be, she has been in love with Newt since day one and now she was trying to take him away from me. That witch, she was worse than Teresa. I hate her! She should die. She saw the bow pointed at her and her eyes widened. Newt just stood there his mouth wide open, as he watched the scene unfold around him; everyone else was in a similar state. No one had seen me like this before. Cameron took a deep breath, I looked at the scar on her cheek, the one I'd given her, she started to walk through the group until she was just a few centimetres away from me. She looked at me in the eyes, her blue eyes meeting my, I think Newt said they were dark, ones.

"You don't want to kill me," She said, her face a picture of calm now. Her voice was also even and didn't show any signs of fear. "I know your angry but you don't want to kill me.

"Yes, I do. This is your fault, it's your fault we got separated and now it's your fault he's forgotten me," I said, my top lip curled back in a snarl as I spoke. "You've been in love with Newt since forever-"

"Your right, I have. I mean, who wouldn't be," She confessed, she then shook her head as she realised we were getting off the subject. "But I was here when he lost his memory of you, I knew something was wrong when Minho told me Newt woke up in the Deadheads with no memory of how he got there or why he was there. I didn't think it'd be something like this though." She pointed to Newt, who had his head cocked to the side; probably trying to work it all out in his head. "And if your pointing that thing at me because I separated you two then you should point that thing at Thomas as well, it was his idea too and lets not forget your no saint either Belle."

I looked over at Newt, his eyes locked with mine automatically and I knew he was willing himself to remember, his chocolate eyes still shone with confusion as he analysed every detail of my face, how could he not recognize me after everything we've been though?

"I'm trying," He said apologetically, looking at the ground. He really wanted to remember me.

I looked over at Teresa, she looked through the group before she looked over at me. I nodded. "Do what we came here for, Teresa," I told her. Suddenly everyone's gaze, even Cameron and Newt's, were on Teresa.

"So what did you Shuck-faces come for, eh?" Minho said, his eyes narrowed as he looked between me and Teresa. "What a great way to treat long lost buddies?"

Teresa looked at them all, her icy blue eyes taking in all the boys in turn. I watched as Newt's face changed from confusion and guilt to anger. It was all to much for him. I felt tears threaten to escape but I couldn't let them, not when the boy I love is standing with another girl. One who was twice as pretty as I was.

So, as you can all tell, Cameron is five seconds away from getting an arrow through the head.

Teresa started to walk forward until she was stopped three metres in front of Minho, Newt and the Witch.

"Teresa?" Newt asked, his voice strained and eyebrows knotted. I could tell he was trying his hardest to stay calm, in the last few minutes he looked so confused it looked like his brain would explode. "What the bloody-"

"Shut up," Teresa said calmly, her voice even. Not shouting or yelling, just calm. I felt a wave of unease wash over me, and I was on her team. At least for now. "Any of you makes a move, the bows start shooting." She nodded towards me and Sonya who had our bows. She then raised her spear up, as if she was ready for a fight, then stepped past Minho and Newt.

She walked through the crowd confidently, as if she was the leader of every single one of them and every single one of them let her. Stepping out of her way in a fearful shuffle. She walked past a girl with brown hair, which was in a high ponytail. She walked slower, her eyes turning into slits as she passed until she was stood right in front of Thomas. I saw his mouth move, I couldn't hear what he had said, it was just one word. Her muscles tensed, and he spoke again, I could hear his voice but not what he was saying.

I heard hers. "Shut up." Again, it was calm, even, demanding. Thomas' face dropped. I could only guess that's what mine looked like before.

"But what-"

She reared back, the butt of her spear hit Thomas' cheek, he dropped to the floor. His face looked as though he was in excruciating pain. He pressed a hand to his cheek. A bruise already forming.

"I said shut up." She reached down, yanking him to his feet violently, he stumbled a little in shock, it wouldn't surprise me if he had a concussion. She pointed the shaft at his chest. "Is your name Thomas?"

Thomas' mouth dropped open, his heard had been thrown to the ground and someone was going the Irish jig on it. "You know who I-"

 _CRACK_

He cried out in pain, he didn't fall this time but it looked like he was having a terrible headache. He defiantly had a concussion, but what do I know? I was never a Med-Jack.

"You know who I am!" He screamed.

"I used to, anyway," She said, her voice a strange mixture of softness and disgust. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Is your name Thomas?"

" _Yes!_ " He yelled back at her. "My name is Thomas!"

I hadn't noticed a set of eyes watching me until Teresa had backed out into the circle of girls.

Newt

I locked eyes with him, I felt myself slip into a trance as I stared at the chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar to me but his eyes showed no recognition for me. His face was now emotionless, as he stared at me.

"Belle!" Teresa called, I turned my head and saw her standing over Thomas who was crumpled up on the floor, when had he got there? Harriet and a girl, I think her name was Anne walked over with the bag, a large burlap sack. "We're taking him with us!" She yelled to Group A. "If anybody follows, I'll hit him again and we'll start shooting. We won't really be aiming. Just let the arrows fly any old way they feel like."

"Teresa!" Minho shouted, almost trembling with rage. "You catch the Flare that quickly? Your mind's obviously gone already."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the crack of the spear hitting Thomas' head, I know I should be angry at him. It was his and Cameron's idea to separate Newt and I but I wasn't. I could tell just by the way he looked at Newt he cared. The fact that right this second Thomas and Newt's brown eyes were locking showed that they were basically brothers. He would have done it for a good reason, they must have been close before.

"Anything else you wanna say? Teresa asked, her jaw tight. A long moment of silence stretched on before a wicked smile spread across her face. Obviously seeing this as a victory. "Didn't think so. Put the bag over him."

I then noticed how close Cameron was standing, she was watching the scene in front of her as a bag was pulled over Thomas' head, not paying any attention to me at all. The offer was just to tempting, as Harriet and Anne started to get Thomas to his feet, I took two large strides towards Cameron. She turned to me just in time for my fist to make contact with her face. Her head snapped back and she stumbled to her knees, I smirked.

I grabbed her now shorter hair and yanked it up till my mouth was next to her ear. "I guess we're all in the mood for violence," I growled down her ear, before throwing her head into the sandy floor before I finished it with the word ."Bitch." I then walked back to my group, I was next to Sonya who just gave me a sad smile.

"Did she really deserve that?" She asked, as we walked up the rocky hill from which we had left.

"Yep."

She just nodded, walking a little faster to walk with Jayne.

Before we disappeared around the side of a large rock I saw Newt drop to his knnes, raking his hands through his blonde hair and Cameron was standing over him. She had a hand covering her now bleeding nose. I felt a smile cross my face when I realised I'd caused her pain and made her bleed.

The bitch deserved it.

 **Hello, I'm back from the large rock I was living under. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's been MONTHS! But Cameron finally got punched, which is always good. To make up for taking so long to update I'm going to try to double update but if I don't get around to finish it tonight I'll finish it first thing tomorrow. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I don't even have a decent excuse other than I've been hooked on Game of Thrones (Still waiting for Thomas to appear) and I've been revising for different progress tests but those excuses are not enough so I'm so sorry!**

 **Guest- (Three different guests reviewed so I'll do it three paragraphs.)**

 **I'm so happy you enjoyed Remember Me! Thank you so much for your review it was so amazing and put the biggest smile on my face! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you enjoyed Remember Me and the earlier chapters of this story and thank you for reviewing!**

 **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Newt's perspective. I'm so sorry I didn't update as quick as you probably would have liked me to but a double update it coming! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you so much for your review, I'm so happy you like the story and if he remembers her you'll just have to wait and see *evil laugh* and I'm happy you think their cute!**

 **I have two questions to ask you quickly.**

 **1, Is Belle a Mary Sue? I've been talking to friend about how annoying they are so please let me know if you think she is because I really don't want her to be so please let me know and also if you think she is, what can I do to stop that?**

 **2, Who do you think Newt's brother is? I'm so curious, as to who you think he is so please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading and if you could answer the questions (especially the first one) I'd love you forever! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	18. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN BELLE CAMERON AND A FEW OTHERS.

Quick A/N- Cameron is explaining Belle's dreams in the first book. I know a lot of you were confused by that so you finally have some answers. I've kept you waiting long enough.

Newt POV:

Cameron's head snapped backwards from the impact of the punch. Belle's eyes were black with rage. Cameron fell on her knees, felt my mouth drop open in shock. Belle grabbed Cameron's hair and pulled her to her ear whispering into her ear, Belle's mouth curled into a snarl, Cameron's face was creased in pain, I couldn't hear what Belle had said said, but I doubted it would be anything kind.

How did I know this girl? That was the question that had been going around my head the most.

Belle threw Cameron into the sandy floors before growling the word "Bitch." Then walked back to Teresa and the rest of Group B, I saw the blonde girl from earlier say something to her before running to a small girl with wild blonde hair.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Frypan asked, his drake eyes scanning our group, Cameron had finally gotten to her feet, a dark mark already forming on her cheek.

Suddenly, it felt like the world went crashing down around me, my legs felt too weak to hold myself up. I dropped down onto my knees, my hands landing in front of my legs. Everything had gone down the Klunk hole the last week or so and now Tommy, one of my best friends, had been taken. I wanted to be sick everywhere, as my fingers ran through my hair. My brain too foggy to concentrate, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Newt, are you alright?" Cameron asked, I looked up and met her eyes, she looked so worried. Her hand was nursing her cheek carefully.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" I asked her, more aggressively than I would have liked to.

Cameron cocked an eyebrow. "What do you-"

"No, I'm not listening to this Klunk anymore. I want answers and I want them now," I growled, squinting my eyes at her. "One minute I'm going through the buggin' flat trans to get to the lovin' Scorch, the next I wake up with all these voices and everything hurts. Then I wake up in a alleyway being dabbed away by a guy with no nose, then I'm running down alleyways with Tommy and his new girlfriend." I heard Brenda grumble from not that far behind me. " Then I find a sign on the wall saying I'm a miracle, the next I'm dancing in a nightclub then I'm tied to a chair with a gun pointed at me, the next I'm bloody shot then WICKED have took me away, again. Now Tommy has been taken away by a group of girls including Teresa and another girl who I supposedly know, she then punched you in the bloody face so I want answers and somethings tells me your the one who can tell me some," I was breathing heavily, my rant now finished, I looked around and people were looking at me wide eyed, I wasn't surprised to be honest; they'd never seen me like this before.

"Newt, I know just as much as you do," Cameron said, her voice even.

"That's a load of Klunk!"

She muttered something under her breath.

"What?" I demanded.

She sighed. "I said: it's not the first time they made you forget something," she explained, I just rolled my eyes.

"I knew that already," I complained, motioning to the rest of the group, it was her turn to roll her eyes then; I was obviously missing the point.

"I mean before the Maze," Cameron explained, this immediately caught my attention. I raised my eyebrows, motioning for her to continue. "Even before they were throwing Variables at you guys, seeing who should be sent into the Trials first. No one knew what they would throw at you, not even Thomas and Teresa, they were still subjects even if they designed the Trials. Anyway, it was always you and Thomas with the best results, both of your brain patterns fascinated them. So, they decided to shake it up. The thing it your head, blocking your memories, it was called the Swipe, they decided to start giving you dreams and hallucinations of being attacked. I'm not sure how they did it but they did. This went on for a few days, when they actually hired someone to come and try to 'kidnap' you for a few weeks, see how everyone reacted." She used quotation marks with the word kidnap. "And they did, you went missing for two weeks, everyone was so sad and depressed, WICKED blamed it on the Right Arm. Then after two weeks they brought you back but you couldn't remember anything, and I mean anything. The last thing you remembered was your sisters death two years before, then the guy who 'kidnapped' you came back and threatened to kill everyone. At first no one told you, and by no one I mean Belle, you found out got angry at her and they used you as fake bait for the fake kidnapper but of course no one knew it was fake other than the WICKED workers and by this point Thomas and Teresa. They took you out and had an ambush of the fake kidnap, when Jackson, your kidnapper, was shot. It was Belle. She shot him. I'm not sure how many times she shot him, I wasn't there for it to happen. Anyway your memories slowly got back to normal and it was revealed it fake when all your memories were finally returned."

Everyone was stunned into silence, as she finished her story. I looked around and saw people with wide eyes and hanging mouths that looked like they were about to unhinge.

"So, Belle's a murderer?" I heard Aris say, all eyes were suddenly on him and he shrank back, as if hoping to disappear.

That was when the words 'no matter what you hear, see, remember you have to trust me' suddenly came into my head. I knew those words had something to do with Belle I don't know if she had said them to me before I forgot her, before she was taken out of the Glade and for some reason I listened. I found myself trusting her, yet I had no reason to.

"No, she did it to protect the person she cared about most," Cameron said, she honestly looked surprised that she was protecting the person who had given her a black eye and was responsible for a chunk of hair to be missing. "Anyone would have done what she done, I know I would have done and I know most of you would."

"But why was she in our Maze in the first place?" Minho asked.

"She was in our Maze," I exclaimed, then looked down at my feet when I realised how many memories were missing.

"She was sent up..." Cameron began, ignoring my outburst. "...because they wanted to see if love would happen again between the same two people, Newt and Belle, and it did and before you ask why she was taken away, it was mine and Thomas' fault. I was jealous and Thomas was... Anyway we convinced Janson, Ava and most of the WICKED workers to separate you two but I have no idea why they'd want to take your memory of her away or what they mean by Miracle or why you went missing. I promise."

I nodded my head, I had one last question in my head but I was keeping that in my head for when we were alone or walking again.

"Now story time with Cameron is over, I think we should come up with a plan for when we get this cure," Minho said, now back in leadership mode. He looked deep in though when his face lit up, I was surprised I didn't see a light bulb turn on at the top of his head. "Who are the Right Arm?"

"Their an organisation that are against WICKED," Cameron explained, then the realisation hit her. "We can go with them, take down WICKED."

"We have to get this cute first, don't get a head of yourself," Jorge said, it was the first time I'd really heard him speak, we missed our greeting since I was too busy doing god knows what with WICKED.

"But before that, Tommy," I said, not wanting to leave anyone behind. I turned to Jorge. "You'll get your cure."

"I hope your right, hermano.

Then we all started walking in the directions Group B and Belle went, I hoped that we would find them, so I could see her again. I wanted to hear her side of the story but a part of me just wanted to see her, make sure she's ok.

"Newt?" I heard Minho shout from in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"You know Andrew attacked you right?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Ermm, yeah..." I said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Why did he attack you?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked.

I creased my brow in confusion, licking my bottom lip a little, trying to remember his reasoning. "He was stung," I replied, remembering Clint telling me, as soon as I woke up. I concentrated on his again and saw he'd stopped moving and was looking at me in shock. "I'm guessing by your face I've got the answer wrong."

"He attacked you because he was jealous of you and Belle," Minho explained, then looked back to the mountains and continued walking, he walked at a faster pace than before, probably a little freaked out by his strange amnesia best friend.

I saw Cameron walk not that far away from me and decided now was the perfect time to ask her.

"Cam," I called over to her, stopped automatically at the sound of my voice and smiled at me slightly. I jogged over to her, a little slower than I would have liked because of the stupid limp, until I was next to her. "Who is he?"

"Huh?"

"My brother," I said, she just walked quicker. "You were fine with telling me before, what's wrong now."

"It's not the best time," she muttered. Not even looking over her shoulder, as she was now a little in front.

I walked quicker. "What do you mean, 'it's not the best time'" I exclaimed, I knew I sounded a little rude but right now I'd been through more in the last week than I had in my entire life in the Glade, but apparently there's more to that then what I had thought. "You were perfectly fine with telling me before what could have possibly-"

Then it hit me, I froze and looked up the mountain.

"Oh God," I mumbled. "Oh no, oh no."

I'm pretty sure I was about to have a breakdown.

"I guess you figured it out, huh?" I heard Cameron said in a guilt ridden voice.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd double update and update yesterday but I actually had no time. As soon as I started the chapter on Friday I was called down for tea and then Celebrity Big Brother was on so I watched that by the time it had finished it was 11 o'clock because it was on earlier, when it had finished I could barely keep my eyes open. Then yesterday I was woken up by my Grandad's voice from downstairs and I knew my Grandma and Grandma were down stairs were down stairs and I see them around four times a year, sometimes more, sometimes less so I spent the day with them and I spent the entire of today writing this chapter and watching the X-Files film so this was the earliest update I could write. I'm going to try to update everyday this week but things are starting to get stressful now for school so sorry if I miss a day, I'll also try to double update this week, as well. I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter that I have missed, this is the first chapter writer on my IPad.

Did everyone have a good Christmas and New Year? (Sorry it's a little (very) late!)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next chapter! Byee!


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

 **Belle POV:**

Our feet stepped over the rocky, rough landscape, the scorching, blistering sun felt like it was going to turn our skin crisp. I actually felt a little jealous being covered by the brown, tattered bag. Then again, it must have been like an oven in there. It was around mid-day, the sun was highest in the sky making it almost impossible to want to walk. Almost.

It had been around three hours since my outburst with Cameron, it was about time, she deserved it. No one had really talked to me since, not even Sonya.

Thomas, who was stumbling around in the brown bag, was actually the one talking to me the most. I was helping carrying him now, Sonya on the other side of him.

"So, would you rather want to be stuck in a room with one Griever or ten Cranks?" He asked. Well, it was more like a rasp. We'd started playing this game almost an hour ago. We had to do something to keep the boredom at bay, Teresa had told me to not talk to the 'prisoner', I ignored her.

I even slipped him water when I could but I was nearly caught by Jayne, who was almost as keen to do this than Teresa, half an hour ago so, I hadn't gotten the confidence to do it again. If I was caught I would have been more likely to be killed than Thomas.

"Umm, ten Cranks," I told him.

"Really?" He asked me, by the sounds of friction on the bag I could tell he was looking at me, probably mouth wide. "I would choose a Griever any day. Their, to quote Minho 'as dumb as dirt', or something like that. Cranks, are smarter than that, plus they were human once, I mean I know their still human, kind of, but I don't want to be stuck in a room with hollow shells of humans."

"That got depressing real quick," I sighed, I looked around and saw Jayne watching us like a hawk. Couldn't give him water just yet. "I've got the next one, would you rather kiss, Minho or Frypan?"

"Minho," Thomas answered almost immediately.

I snorted a laugh. "You got that answer quick, got a little crush goin' on there?" I teased.

Thomas scoffed. "Yep, that hair drives me crazy," He says sarcastically. "No, I just don't like the idea of kissing Frypan with that huge beard of his." I heard him make a noise of disgust.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," I say laughing.

We continued to play this game for a while until we got to the mountains, where Thomas somehow managed to convince the rest of the girls to let him out the bag, I then continued to slip him water whenever he asked and when no one else was looking, when the sun was getting quite low in the sky, the girls decided to set up camp next to a cliff. Teresa had band anyone from talking to Thomas and being the loyal servant of Teresa that I am, I completely ignored her and talk to Thomas. I couldn't help but have a little anger towards him, it was his idea to get Newt and I separated but as I listened to him talk about the time Minho and him were running in the Maze while he was talking telepathically to Teresa and face planted, I decided I couldn't be mad at him for long. Besides, Thomas wasn't trying to steal my boyfriend; if Newt still counted at that.

"Do you know what I did?" Thomas asked, it was a complete change of pace from my last conversation about the many ways I could kill Cameron, who he surprisingly stuck up for saying: 'I know you hate her and all, but she's actually alright' to which I always replied with 'Stupid shuck-face, she's a bloody Witch' or something along those lines.

"No, she never told us."

"Oh..."

"What did you do?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"The last time I saw her she kissed he," he said, I looked over at him and saw he had a small, sad smile on his dirty face.

"You do know WICKED made her do that right?" I told him in a small voice, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he was already hurt but I couldn't let him think that Teresa did that and not WICKED, that would just be cruel.

His head snapped up, his jaw touching the floor. "What? No, no she kissed me," He said, his voice breaking on the words 'she' and 'kissed'. "I-I thought that she'd broken away from the control to, to..."

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice, rubbing circles on his back.

 _I guess love was also trying to drag us both down today_

"Try and sleep Thomas," I told him, looking around and noticing most of the girls are asleep. "It might make you feel better."

He nodded then leaned back on the tree he was currently tied to, he closed his eyes and as I lay down to try and sleep he spoke. "He had a meltdown."

"What?" I asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Newt. When you were taken away, he wouldn't eat, sleep. Basically had to force feed the guy, then wait for him to fall asleep so I knew he would be ok. I should have noticed something was different when he stopped talking about you, stopped having this look of complete heartbreak in his eyes for every minute of everyday. I should have put two and two together but I was stung when it happened. So, I didn't know any better. I wish we'd have figured it out before now. I really wish we could've, but I still think there's hope. I still think he can remember you, maybe WICKED'll give him his memories back. He may be having a good time with Cameron right now but I know you two are going to be ok, I just...know."

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"Is okew," he said before falling asleep. I think he was supposed to say 'It's okay' but I'm not to sure, as an inhuman yawn erupted from his mouth as he said those words, I had to hold back a laugh actually at the ridiculousness of it.

I then drifted off to sleep and the weirdest thing happened, for the first time in weeks, I dreamed.

^0^

I sat behind a stained table, a chair directly opposite me, in a damp. dusty room, the walls looked like they were covered in mould. There was a mirror on the wall, I looked like I was ten, maybe eleven. There was an overhanging light that swayed gently, dust particles were barely visible in the dull light. I shifted uncomfortably.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _CRACK_

The rusted door that lay against the back wall opened, revealing a small, plump woman in who looked like she was in her early fifties, her black hair was tied back into a bun. I growled under my breath at the sight of her; I was clearly not close with the woman.

She shook her head while tutting under her breath. "That's not the way you respond to your mother is it now Isla? Or what is it you go by now, Belle?"

"I guess I don't like women who abandon me when I was three years old," I said in a low growl.

The woman just looked at me like a pile of poo on the bottom of her shoe. "I had work to do, I really hoped you'd understand the situation when you were older. Didn't your dad give you the note?"

"Nope, he knew better than to let me know the heart break of your bloody lies, you stuck up-"

"Now that was uncalled for," She said, her accent was posher than mine. She walked over to the table, the sound of her heels clicking along the floor, she pulled the chair back that was sitting opposite me, brushed the seat with her hand and sat down. "One thing I really cannot understand is why your dad let you and your siblings live in Manchester, I mean, that place is completely vile."

"What do you want _mother_?" Spitting the last word out of my mouth like poison.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Trials," She said, she opened a maroon coloured folder that I hadn't noticed before, pulling out pictures of Mazes and strange creatures, one was completely featureless with strange bulbs coming out of some of parts of their body, and a picture of the Scorch. "I managed to convince Dr. Paige and Chancellor John Michael to let you be excused from the Trials. You'd be like Thomas, Teresa, Rachel and Aris; except you wouldn't step foot in the Maze or the Scorch. All they need is your consent."

I knew that I should be jumping for joy and doing a little happy dance that I wouldn't have to go through the torture of the Trials, but the fact that I'd be watching my friends die and seeing them being put through hell would be a new kind of torture. Just imagining something bad happening to Newt or Sonya made me want to have a breakdown on the spot. I looked up, locking mine and my mothers eyes.

"I'd rather die."

 **I updated, finally, I'm so sorry it's taking me sooo long! I hope you liked the new chapter and the look into Belle's background. I'm going to start focusing on her a bit more now since the entire book has been about Newt being a 'Miracle' and Belle needs some love too. Probably not from her Mum though... Thank you for reading this chapter. Review if you love or hate this story, until next chapter! Byee!**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 **Newt POV:**

Panic swelled in my lungs, as I stumbled backwards, my word spinning and my heart beating like a drum.

"I-I, erm, I need to go and get some air," I stuttered to Minho, my vision clouding and my heard racing.

Tommy, Thomas, he's my... I thought back to the time I looked in the mirror before we went through the flat trans, then compared it to Tommy's, I couldn't find anything, a hint. He looked nothing like me, how could he be my brother?

"You ok shuck-face?" Minho asked, his eyes were conveying his clear worry.

"Yeah, yeah, I just... got a lot going on. I'll be back in a second." I stumbled away, my limp not really helping with the matter. "Bloody hell…"

"Newt!" Cameron cried out, but I didn't return her plea, not wanting to look at the short haired blonde girl right now.

I walked until I was behind a large set of rocks, I crouched down behind them. Was he older or younger than me? Did he know? Does he know?

Shaking viciously, I dragged my hands through my hair, tugging on it and actually pulling a bits of it out. I should've protected him, not letting myself being wrapped up in my sad little worthless problems, how could one person be such a piece of crap? I felt myself looking up at the sky and cursing the person who lived up there. What did people call him? I remembered this, I'm sure I remembered this. God! Right now I hated him. He just loves taking klunks on me doesn't he? He can rot in hell.

I felt like dying. I felt worthless. I felt like someone's morning klunk. I felt like... I felt dead.

This was my life. _This!_ Sitting next to a rock and feeling sorry for myself, I'm just an amazing person, aren't I?

I don't deserve this, everyone in our group respects and loves me but why? Why me? Why does everyone love me?

Belle and Cameron, they love me. They shouldn't, no one should.

I should just di-

"Newt!" I heard Cameron shout, seconds later she emerged from the side of the rocks.

"Go away, I want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone."

"Well I do."

"I know you're confused-"

"No you don't! You don't even have the slightest idea what is going on in my head right now. I can't understand what's going on in my bloody head, how could you?"

"I want to help you," She whispered, walking over to me.

I got to my feet, rolling my tongue over my front teeth. We met in the middle. I stared down at her, her blue eyes were wide, her pupils were dilated.

"No one could help me," I growled.

"At least let me try."

She went onto her tip toes and her lips gently touched mine, I froze not knowing what to do, she repeated the action and I finally woke up. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back, her arms went around my neck.

It felt wrong.

Don't get me wrong, she was a good kisser. I could tell she was probably one of the happiest people in the world right now but it didn't feel right. If anything, I felt guilty.

I felt like I was leading her on.

We broke apart and she looked at me with one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen I gave her a fake smile in return; one she luckily didn't see through.

"We should go back," My voice was barely a whisper.

She nodded her head, the smile not leaving her face I started to walk away, she was close behind me. After a few minutes I felt her grab my hand and interlace the fingers, a small frown grew on my face but I didn't have it in me to pull away. I couldn't do that to her.

Forget God, I was the one who deserved to rot in hell. Although, God can visit anytime he likes.

When we returned, I quickly took my hand out of Cameron's and walked over to Cameron's before sitting down next to Minho.

"I'm the worst shank that has ever lived."

"Explain."

"Cameron kissed me."

"You didn't kiss her back did you?"

"Yeah, sadly, I did. I'm leading her on Minho. I can't do that."

"We're hitting the sack for tonight, alright? Sleep on it and if you still feel this way then tell her and break it off in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am right shuck-face, now shut up and go to sleep."

With that he flopped onto the floor, sand shooting up a little as it did so. I followed his example, curling up into a ball.

"Goodnight Tommy, we'll find ya, you bloody ugly shank"

With that my eyes fluttered shut.

^0^

I walked up the wooden stairs of the Homestead, the planks creaking under my feet. A monster of a yawn escaped my mouth, as I scratched the back of my head. Walking slowly, almost as if I were in a tired trance, until I was outside my door then smiled softly.

Snores were erupting from the room like a foghorn.

I gently pushed open the door and saw a body face down lying in the bed, waves of dark brown hair was invading the bed, the sounds coming out of her mouth was her battle cry. I crouched down in front, her hair was covering her face. I gently brushed it out of the way as she let out one of the biggest snores I've ever heard and her eyes began to flutter open.

She snored herself awake.

The girl I love ladies and gentlemen.

She looked around for a second, her green-brown eyes darting around, but as I snorted a laugh at what had just happened, her eyes focused on me.

A ghost of a smile caressed her face. "Were you watching me while I sleep? You weirdo."

"I can't believe you snored yourself awake."

"I can't believe you saw it."

I smiled leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

It felt perfect.

 **I will finish this, I promise, I'm sorry I haven't updated in months and that this is the smallest update ever but I promise this story will end, I promise even if it takes years, I PROMISE!**

 **Until next chapter, which will be up a few days after Friday because I'm going to a Festival (Whoo!). Byee!**


End file.
